Casual?
by BIFF1
Summary: It's just sex. Casual sex. no attachments, just good hot sex. But that was the summer and now school is about to start up again and Veronica's back from Virginia and can tell that something is up. They can stop, no problem... Rated for my general brand of swearing and slightly vague depictions of sexy times. In varying POV's
1. Mac

**Causal**

* * *

She never thought there would be a time in her life where she would go into a den of inequity like the Pi Sig house without being coerced by Veronica.

However she walked in through the open front door as if it were the most natural thing in the world, as if she had done it almost everyday that summer...which of course she had.

She wasn't sure how exactly this started...well that wasn't true she knew that more to the point she had no idea why it had continued. A bad break up with Max and a lot of Margaretha's made Dick's snide vulgar remarks somehow seem like a perfectly acceptable way to pass the night.

She'd woken up in his bed at the frat house the next morning to her cellphone ringing and Dick's hot hand on her shoulder.

_it's Max._

_ugh, what does he want?_

_he probably wants you back...want me to take care of it?_

_please_

She had rolled over at that point and Dick Casablancas answered her phone.

With eyes closed she listened to Max's desperate voice over the line before Dick cut him off.

_she's with me now. Don't call again._

Mac actually rolled over at that point to look at him, the sun rolling in through a window on the far side of the room and lighting him up in a warm orange glow.

He looked down at Mac and rolled his eyes at the phone as Max's voice went off again. Dick heaved a heavy hung over sigh before he spoke again.

_Dick Cassablancas and if I hear that you bother my Mackie again me and the rest of the pi sig's will lay you out flat. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to fuck Mac at least once more before breakfast._

She thought he had been joking.

She left the Pi Sig house two days later barely able to walk and in the best mood she'd been in, in a good long while.

A lot could be said about a good roll in the hay.

She had thought the next time she saw him would be awkward but it hadn't been, he called her Ghost World, she called him things he didn't understand and Logan told them to stop fighting. It had been pretty much like they hadn't spent almost two full days pleasantly getting to know each other in the biblical sense.

So when he had called her over on a random Tuesday afternoon to fool around she had gone because it seemed not to change their relationship at all and she had the day off anyway (not to mention he was a _very_ good lay).

He hadn't called her over today, she was just in that kind of mood.

"Hey Mac-Attack." One of Dick's frat brothers nodded from the couch, "hey since your up..." He wagged his eyebrows at her and she sighed.

"Shouldn't you be studying? I thought your final was coming up?"

"Yeah but I'm thirsty." He pouted and he was pitiful, she noticed a pile of textbooks on the table in front of him.

She laughed at him but went into the kitchen anyway and pulled out two beers. On her way back to the stairs she placed one in front of the brother who beamed up at her like she was the best thing since beer pong.

"Good luck on the final Pete."

"Thanks." He called after her as she traversed the stairs up to Dick's room.

She knocked and waited.

There was some grumbling on the other side of the door before it ripped open and he yelled out, "No I'm not going to read you flashc-" he stopped dead as his eyes focused on Mac standing in his door with a cold beer.

"Hey." She smiled, "beer?" She offered and he pulled her into the room and slammed the door closed.

* * *

Beer placed carefully on the desk he made quick work of her shirt. Hot hands and hot breath on her skin she could feel that rush of feeling in her gut, and with needy hands she started work on his jeans. He pushed her onto the bed roughly and she stifled a giggle and a smirk pulled at his mouth.

He hurriedly pushed his jeans away and got on the bed pushing her skirt up to allow himself access to her. His fingers pressing roughly into her skin she smiled as his fingers found the tops of her stockings.

He sat up in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting up as well.

"Are you wearing _garters_?" He asked the last word a lust coated whisper.

"I migh-" she finished the word in his mouth, his mouth hard and urgent on hers, his hands ripping against the fabric of her skirt. In the back of her mind she worried over what kind of state her skirt would be in when he was done but the front, more important parts of her brain were all Dick, the smell of him, the heat of his skin, the feel of his fingers on her legs, the press of his mouth, the taste of him.

_To hell with her skirt._

He managed to unzip her skirt through some form of sex related magic he possessed and threw it to the other side of the room.

He pulled away and looked down at her and she felt an unwarranted flush of modesty and nervousness wash over her as Dick Cassablancas in just his boxers looked down at her in her black matching underwear, he ran a finger across the lace frill of her underwear, a too light touch that did more than it should have for her current state, she bucked slightly under his delicate touch. The smile on his face brightened when he noticed she had put her underwear over top of the garters so that if he removed it she'd still have the stockings on.

"Fuck..." He whispered in appreciation as his fingers looped into the fabric and pulled them down.

"Dick..." She whispered, his name was all breathy and she wished she could make it sound that way on purpose because it seemed to rip through his body, he didn't even bother taking her panties all the way off. He just shoved his away, wrapped up as quickly as possible and pushed into her.

One hand gripping her hip tightly, the other running down the length of the stocking as he pushed into her as much as possible.

She angled her hips and pushed up against him for more friction.

It's rough and hard and she bites down on his shoulder to keep from screaming out, his mouth is by her ear and it's all hot breath and moaning and the sound does things to her, coupled with the hard thrusts she comes fairly quickly, arching into him, hands pressed almost painfully into his back fingers curling nails biting into his skin, she shudders and tightens around him and with a few more tingling thrusts he comes as well her name on his tongue.

It's the quickest they've ever done it sober and she's somewhat proud of herself that she had brought him so quickly with just an outdated piece of clothing.

She thinks back on the trouble she had fastening the stockings and knows it was totally worth it.

Dick kisses her collar-bone and pulls away from her.

She sits up in the bed and pulls her underwear back up and tries not to watch as Dick pulls a bath robe on, "we have to stop meeting like this." She tells him with a lilt to her voice that is all tired satisfaction and humour.

Dick turns to look at her and his eyes travel up her stockings, "don't you dare." He tells her and there's a darkness to his voice that is all sex and it sends her body rocketing away from happy tired and into thoughts of round two.

Dick left the room to go deal with 'things' and Mac took his beer. Downing half of it before he came back.

* * *

**A/N:** So I have quiet a few Dick and Mac have causal sex and things get weird story starts in my old phone, apparently i'm fond of the idea. But I think this one is probably the best. Hope you like it too.


	2. Dick

**Dick **

* * *

He looked down at Mac who was sitting on the edge of his bed in just her underwear, bra and stockings and wondered when seeing this had become completely natural.

He hadn't expected Mac to stay after he had gotten rid of Max for her. He hadn't expected her to be so willing when he had thrown her phone away and pulled her to him.

Honestly it had been a joke but he turned to look at her and she was lying there looking up at him like he was worth something and her mouth was parted and wet and she had just melted into his kiss.

She'd been in his room in varying states of undress for two whole days after their drunken encounter. Dick was fairly certain that having sex with Mac was the worlds best hangover cure. He wondered briefly if it was something in the taste of her skin.

He really hadn't expected her to come over when he had called. Figured she'd get a few jabs in before hanging up on him rather than the quick _give me half an hour_ response he'd gotten.

And then her showing up when he called or just showing up when she wanted some just kinda became par for the course for the summer.

He pushed her lightly back onto the bed and climbed on top for her. He was young and fit he could put a few more rounds in before she decided she was ready to leave.

Maybe she was so willing because she felt like she was in control of the situation.

Her smile turned into a pout and Dick pushed himself up to see her better.

"What?"

"I want to be on top." She told him and her voice was doing that breathy thing that tightened his gut in the best way, he pretended to be upset by this but rolled off her so she could swing a still heavenly stockinged leg over him.

This time it went slower now that the garters weren't a surprise. Heavy hands on her thighs, running along the silk, she took all the time she wanted grinding into him, a smirk pulled across her slightly flushed face and he knew she was going to be mean to him.

She leaned down her ear by his mouth to hear him groan and moan softly in her ear. She pulled all the way off him and the whimper that ripped from his throat made her laugh.

"Your so me-" his words dissolved into a moan as she crashed onto him filling herself with him.

It went on like that for what felt like forever she'd drive him to the edge and his fingers would push into her and his eyes would close and her name was on his tongue and then she'd decide she wasn't done yet and pull him back away from it. It wasn't fair she'd gone at least twice he had felt it, he had seen it written all over her as her voice changed pitch and her fingers dug into him.

Finally she decided she was being unusually cruel and her mouth was on his neck and her arms wrapped around his and she rode him to a completion that made his voice hitch and moan out her name.

She rested on his chest for a moment before she removed him from her and crashed onto the bed with a sleepy expression.

"When are you going to let me go bareback so I can nap after and _you_ can clean up." He complained and she just smiled, her hand resting lazily on his chest.

He hates how much he likes that. The soft expression on her face as her arm rests almost possessively across his chest.

He slid away from her and went about his business.

He stops in the kitchen afterwards to get himself a drink, he grabs a coke for Mac and starts back upstairs. He makes the mistake of going through the living room where Pete had set up his study lab. Except he wasn't sulking moodily over textbooks he didn't understand any more he was sitting across from Mac who was wearing a PI Sig sweatshirt and a pair of leggings she must have hidden in her purse.

She was sitting looking at the textbook and asking Pete questions about anatomy.

He hadn't been gone that long had he?

"Oh hey." Mac turned to see him, a frown crossed his face. She looked really good in that sweater, all comfortable with that after sex satisfaction glow and slightly tussled hair.

"Upstairs." He told her and a flush burst to life across her face.

"Later." She told him voice firm and her eyes hard. It just wasn't right, she was draped in his clothes, in his smell and she had the balls to say no, "I'm helping Pete."

Dick put the drinks on the table and grabbed her hand.

"What are you-" he yanked her off of the couch and threw her over his shoulder.

She squeaked and squealed and pounded on his back but he could hear in her voice that she wasn't really pissed, he knew she could hurt him if she really wanted to.

He looked at Pete, "get your own study buddy." He told him and there was a heat to his voice that was all possession. The look on Pete's face changed.

"I wasn't-" he tries but Dick just turns around to take his prize upstairs.

Whatever he had accomplished is quickly undone when he feels Mac rest an elbow on his back.

"I'll come down later and we can do a practice test." She tells him and Dick just huffs.


	3. Pete doesn't get it

**Pete**

* * *

He watches Mac wave from Dick's back and disappear up the stairs. The door slams shut and he can clearly hear them yelling.

_Stop talking to my brothers!_

_Why? I'm trying to help!_

_You're hear to fuck and that's it._

_Well then we're done here asshole!_

_Give me back the sweater!_

_Come take it!_

And then he can clearly hear the mattress and a moan and Pete quickly goes into his pocket for his headphones.

They are so weird but Dick is a brother and Mac is actually pretty cool and he really believes that she'll come back before she leaves and help him with his studying.

He understands Dick and he understands Mac but he sure as fuck doesn't understand why they're together. He'd wave it off as just sex because they sure do have a lot of it but then he gets all possessive of her, his eyes get all dark and scary and shit.

The other brothers seem to like Mac just fine as well. She likes video games and she fixed Charleston's laptop after the _german porn incident_.

The weirdest thing is that Mac seems to talk more to the rest of them then she does to Dick.

The front door opens up sometime later and Chip is standing there with a pair of duffel bags in his hands and Pete takes his headphones out.

Chip is pointing upstairs, "whose that?" There is a particularly feminine moan followed by the sound of something crashing to the floor.

"It's Dick and Mac." He tells him with a bit of a sigh, this is exactly the reason why he bought the noise cancelling headphones.

"Casablancas?" Chip looks up the stairs, "how long has this been going on?" Chip dumps his bags in the living room and sits next to Pete, propping his feet up on the coffee table barely missing his pile of textbooks and notes.

"Today or?"

Chip looks at him like he's stupid.

"Dick and Mac have been putting rabbits to shame all summer. It's the third time today...at least."

_"Ow fuck!_" Dick's voice breaks across the house.

"_Don't be a pussy!_" Mac yells at him and there's some more angry banging.

"It's not normally that bad, they're having a fight I think."

"You think?"

"They don't really talk to each other all that much so it's hard to tell."

"They don't talk?"

"Yeah she comes over every couple of days and they bang for hours and then she'll come downstairs while he's sleeping and play halo with the brothers and then she leaves."

There's silence upstairs for a while and Dick comes into the room with his arms up like he's Rocky.

"Bareback bitches." He tells them walking through the room to the kitchen, "Hey Pete do we still have some of that vegan protein shake shit?"

Chip looks at Pete, eyebrow raised, "I think there's two left in the door." Pete calls out.

Dick strolls back through the room and spots Chip, "oh hey Chip how was your summer?"

"Not as good as yours apparently." Chip motions towards the stairs.

There's the sound of the door opening and soft feet coming down the stairs.

The three boys watch as Mac comes around the corner still wearing the Pi Sig sweater. She stops stalk still as she notices the new addition.

"Oh."

"You?"

Pete looks at Chip, "you know Mac?"

"She's that bitch Veronica's friend."

If this bothers Mac she doesn't say anything. She just moves to the other side of the room, passing by Dick and taking the shake from him, her eyes on Chip the entire time.

"Pete, can you hand me the text-book." She asks folding herself up in the chair beside the couch.

He hands it to her and she smiles at him and it's bright and comforting and satisfied and he can feel the shift in the couch as Chip gets up.

"Dick help me bring my stuff upstairs."

And they leave the room leaving him with Mac and a fear that he is going to fail his final and all the summer classes were for nothing.

"Okay which chapters?" She asks flipping through the book, "this isn't really my subject but I help out best I can."

"Thanks Mac."


	4. Dick needs a new lamp

**Dick**

* * *

He tosses a duffel onto the bed and goes to leave Chip to his unpacking when Chip raises a hand.

"So you're dating her? She isn't really up to pi sig standards outside of quest man."

That's one of the most ridiculous things he's ever heard Chip say before, and he was there when he tried to convince Cara that his cum tasted like strawberries (there were so many flaws with that plan he didn't even what to get into it).

Mac is totally up to pi sigma standards, she was that weird nerd hot and if he knew the kind of stuff she could do...not that he ever wanted Chip to know what she could do. Or really anyone for that matter.

Chip's waiting for an answer and he honestly doesn't want to justify his _thing_ with Mac. It was just sex it didn't need justification.

"No." He tells Chip because it's true they aren't dating, dating implies that you actually like spending time with the other person. He just likes spending time _in_ her, "we're just fucking." He shrugs.

"She's downstairs helping Pete pass a final."

Something in Dick tightened, "Maybe Pete's dating her then cause I sure as fuck am not." He slides past Chip and out into the hall.

He closes the door to his room.

He needs a new lamp.

His room looks trashed thanks to Mac. Sure it was hot and she had slapped him when he pulled away from her to get a condom.

_Just fuck me._ She had growled and who was he to say no.

* * *

He's throwing pieces of the lamp into the trash an hour later when Mac comes back up.

"You done helping Pete?" He asks not looking up.

"Yeah he'll be fine he got most of the questions right and I told him which topics he should focus on." She shrugs and kneels down to help him clean up, "sorry about the lamp."

"Whatever." He shrugs.

"I need to talk to you actually."

He looks at her sharply, "you're not on the pill are you?_ Fuck Mac._"

"No that's not it, that's fine." He watches as she brushes her hair away from her face.

"Well what is it then?"

"I don't think we can keep doing this." She tells him looking actually kinda miserable about it.

It sounds like she's breaking up with him but they were never together in the first place so he knows that can't be it, she must be upset about something else. Plus it's not like she needs to tell him in advance that she's not going to have sex with him any more, all she would have to do is not come over or answer his calls.

On that note he's pleased at the last sex they had, he's positive he's ruined her for other men. I mean they trashed his room for christ sakes.

"Chip reminded me that Veronica is coming back this week from her internship and well..."

"You don't want her to find out?" He laughs a little, "really that's why you want to stop?"

"This thing," she points between them, "is not something I want to have to explain...to her of all people."

"Whatever." he shrugs and leans back against the bed.

She helps clean up his room and leaves without saying another word and he has no idea when he'll see her again and it tugs at his gut.


	5. Mac cuts it close

**MAC**

* * *

She's disappointed in his response all though she doesn't want to admit it.

She blares iron maiden from her radio as she pulls away from the frat house, hoping it will pull some of the tension.

She doesn't realise she's still wearing his sweater until she gets to her apartment, she shifts in her leggings and realises she doesn't have her underwear either, how on earth did she miss that.

Had she been so put off by how little Dick seemed to care about her ending their little summer long tryst?

No it must have been something else.

She changes throwing the sweater under the bed in time to hear her phone go off.

There are only two people that ever call her really, Logan and Dick, she wonders briefly when she became such an elitist before she answers it.

"Mac-attack!" Veronica's voice blasts across the line.

"V! Your back in town already?" Oh god she was cutting it close with Dick.

"Yep! Just got back in and looking forward to checking out the new digs!" She's bubbling excitedly and Mac can't help but smile she hasn't spoken with Veronica properly all summer the occasional I'm still alive email aside.

She looks around the small apartment.

Most of Veronica's things are already in the apartment, Mr. Mars had helped her move her stuff in.

It made the place seem less lonely. Not that she had spent that many nights in her own bed that summer anyway.

Most of the nights spent in her own bed had been with Dick anyway.

"Great! Do you have the address?"

"Pulling in as we speak! Look at that my very own parking spot! I've never had one of those before." She ooos and aaas over the idea and Mac can't believe how lucky she got. Maybe that last round with Dick had been ill advised...although totally worth it. Today should last her a while in the underpants needs department, "Hey come get me I don't have keys yet!" She laughs and agreeing hangs up.

Veronica's hair is longer and pulled up in a pony tail and she's wearing a Quantico sweater and a smile. Mac throws the door open and grabs a bag from Veronica and leads her up to the apartment, "so how was the official spy business bring down any bad guys?"

"Mostly I brought down coffee and donuts...and one murderer you know slow summer."

"Yeah I'll say I took down at least two _and_ an international smuggling ring."

Veronica's laughter was warm and wrapped around her, it was happy laughter real happy laughter. Obviously going away to the internship had been the right choice.

Mac opened the door to the small apartment and let in the room mate she had been waiting for all summer.

"Xanado!" V exclaimed and dropped her bags at the door. Mac watched Veronica investigate her new digs her eyes darting across the small space worried she'd left some trace of Dick behind.


	6. Veronica notices things

**Veronica notices things**

* * *

She had noticed something as soon as she had seen Mac, she had a post sex glow to her, her hair was that odd kind of fuzzy that came from moving back and forth on sheets.

When she came in close she could smell boy on her.

But if Mac was getting her mac on that was her own business. Of course, just because they were going to be roomies didn't mean she suddenly wanted to know _everything_ about her.

But...

She would have assumed it was Max if it hadn't been for the rant about how Max was the _spawn of devil scum_ at the beginning of the summer. There had been no news of a new beau in any of the emails they had exchanged and as far as Veronica knew Mac was a serial monogamous much like herself.

She was now opening drawers and cabinets in the bathroom, a totally reasonable thing to do in your own home.

Only one toothbrush, no weird hair products or soaps or anything.

She opened one side of the mirror and found birth control.

A perfectly natural item for women their age to be taking even sans boy toy she tells herself.

In the kitchen there are beer bottles in a recycling bin, imported expensive beer and there's a half empty container of creamer in the fridge.

Cow created creamer!

She went back out into the living room to find Mac.

"It's awesome! How did you find it?"

Mac tilted her head and smiled, "there's this amazing new thing called_ the internet_." She said it like it was mystical magical thing, like she was talking about a unicorn, "You may not have heard of it, I don't think they have it in Virginia yet."

Veronica's response is of course to stick her tongue out at her.

"So what have you been up to all summer?" She asks in what she hopes is a totally nonchalant manner as she flops on the couch.

Mac look uncomfortable, her eyes shifting to her hands from Veronica's face.

Mac takes a breath, but still won't look at her, "hanging out with _Logan_." She said his name like it was a bad word she didn't want to get caught saying.

"Logan?"

She just kind of shrugs, "everyone else went either home or some camp thing." She shrugs.

Veronica has a hard time really imagining what Logan and Mac have in common besides her. With the common link gone isn't the chain supposed to fall apart?

"What do you do?"

She shrugs and sits down next to her on the couch, "video games, the occasional movie, computery things."

"Computery things?"

"Yeah I'm teaching him some basic stuff so he can manage some of his classes better I guess." She looks at Veronica for a long moment, "is that okay? It's not going to be weird is it?"

"No no it's totally fine." She's actually pretty sure it's not fine but like she's going to bogart Mac like that, "we're so incredibly over anyway." She tries to wave it away but there's a kind of gnawing feeling in her gut.

The pill

The beer bottles

The creamer in the fridge

The sex hair and afterglow...

But it's Mac and she would never in a million billion trillion years _be_ with Logan.

It must just be a coincidence.

One she isn't thrilled with. But she'll be living with Mac so she has plenty of time to unravel the mystery of who Mac was getting her mac on with.


	7. Dick makes a mess

**Dick makes a mess**

* * *

His bed smells of her and it's infuriating.

It's all girlie shampoo and sex and his sheets are stained from there last encounter.

_Last._

The idea that he won't be inside her any more bothers him more than he thinks it should.

It's not like he can't get someone else, he's very good looking and he knows how to work what he has to get into girls pants.

But...

It's just...

She's the best he's ever had.

The absence of a lamp on his bedside table evidence of that fact.

The idea that she's the best he's ever had also bothers him because this is Mac, straight A, computer nerd, _Ghostworld_ for fuck sakes.

He rolls over violently and shoves his hand under his pillow.

His fingers touch something silky and lacy and his gut tightens.

He pulls it out from under his pillow.

Yep Mac's underwear.

Did she leave it here on purpose to torture him? Because it feels great against his fingers.

_Christ_ she left here not wearing any underwear?_ Fuck._

The smell of her is all over the bed and his hands and he's sure he can still taste her skin even thou he shouldn't be able to after the pizza and beer he had with his brothers.

Thoughts of her skin, and fingers and breath on him, the soft sounds, the gasping little things and the accidentally loud moans in his ear seem to fucking echo in the empty room.

He pulls his cell phone off his night stand.

He looks at Mac's contact on his phone. He has her labelled as _Ghostworld_ but the picture is the curve of her hip and her naked back when she had fallen asleep after sex wrapped up loosely in his sheets.

Not even twenty four hours... No. He's not going to be the one to crawl to her, he's not going to beg her to come over so he can loose himself in the feel of her, he's not going to show up at her building and make that stupid bed of hers squeak.

He's Dick Casablancas he can get laid like it was his job, a natural talent for convincing girls to sleep with him.

He didn't _need_ her.

He did however want her to _need_ him. Which was something he was just chalking up to being incredibly vain.

He tosses his phone away and pulls the silk and lace under his sheets. He wraps the black silk around himself and slides it along the length of him. The rough edges of the lace pull a moan from his throat.

Uneven breathing, heart thumping against his chest he can feel it building up in him as he pumps his hand. It's no where near as good as her, but his brain is surging with memories of Mac, the sound of her and push of her fingers on his back, the feel of the inside of her the hot tight wet core pulling him in.

He makes a mess of her underwear, wipes himself up with them and tosses them off the bed.

Temporarily satisfied he rolls over and falls asleep.

She'll probably show up tomorrow anyway.


	8. Mac tells boring lies

**Mac tells boring lies**

* * *

It's been _three days_.

Longest three days of her life and she's been occupying herself with spending as much time as possible with Veronica, listening to her summer tales of murder and intrigue and stale donuts.

But it's the longest she's gone without seeing Dick _all summer_.

The longest she's gone without feeling his mouth and hands and tasting him and it's starting to wear on her. She had really expected the sex she'd had with him to last longer than _three days_.

The days aren't as bad as the nights when she lies in her empty bed, cold and wide awake. She'd spent the whole summer intermittently with Dick, and she's finding that she just kind of misses the weight of his body, on her, next to her, whatever.

She's started what feels like a million text messages only to stop halfway, it's been three days girl it's not that big a deal.

It's just some sort of withdrawal and she has to just deal with it.

But he hasn't sent her a message either.

She was sure that he would.

Hell not even a picture of his dick (wouldn't be the first time...god was that still in her phone? she had to remember to delete that before Veronica got her hands on her phone.)

But _no_ he hasn't even sent her a text message about finding her underwear and he must have found them by now because the more she thinks about it, and she's thought about the lamp shattering sex really rather a lot, she's sure she had left them in his bed.

She's sitting in a coffee shop with Veronica telling her about the break up with Max, a topic Veronica has been dancing around since she got in. She's careful to leave out just what happened after she got drunk at the pi sig party.

"Max called the next morning to apologise and try to get me back but...I just hung up on him." She finishes lamely. It doesn't need to be spectacular, life isn't always having hot sex with handsome men and having them declare to your ex that they'll fuck him up if they talk to her again, no, not even in Neptune. It was okay to be lame.

Lame was real.

Even if this happened to be a lie.

"I'm so proud of you." Veronica beams, her face changes from pride to irritation.

"What?" Mac turns to look behind her and sees _Pete_.

He must have just finished his anatomy final. She opens her mouth to call him over when Veronica's voice fills her senses.

"Ugh Pi Sig's."

_Right._

Veronica. Get your game face on Mac.

Pete turns slightly and see's her, his face brightens and he starts towards their table with his coffee in hand.

"Mac!" Pete is all bright smiles but Veronica is sitting next to her looking confused.

"You know this frat boy?" She asks and Mac doesn't get a chance to say anything about it because Pete is now standing at the table.

"Hey Pete..."

"Hey, just got back from my final." He confirms her suspicions.

"How'd it go?"

"Great, you were right after I shifted my focus everything just seemed to fall into place." He smiles and places a hand on her shoulder, "let me buy you a drink later?"

"Sure thing Pete, see you." She dismisses him and he thankfully gets the point and heads off without more than a nod to Veronica and thankfully without a single mention of Dick or her activities of the summer.

This is going to be rough enough as it is.

She waves as he leaves the coffee shop and turns back to Veronica who has her head on her hand and an eyebrow raised, "_So_ who was that?"

"It's Pete?" She knows she's not going to get away with that but a girl has to try.

"And..."

"I helped him study for his anatomy final."

"Anatomy huh?" She raises her eyebrows suggestively, "_and?_" There's a smile on her face like she can't wait for her to lay the gossip down on her and for a brief moment she considers telling her. _Maybe it would be fine?_ I mean it's not like she and Dick actually like each other she just likes certain parts of him like his namesake... Okay no that would go so incredibly bad, it would be terribad in fact. Veronica was a serial monogamist like she thought she was, Veronica didn't do sex without the emotions, she wouldn't get it.

Hell _she_ didn't get it.

"No_ and_ Veronica." She sighs and takes a deep drink from her soy latte.

Veronica makes a noise in her throat like she doesn't believe her.

"Was this studying clothing optional?"

"Don't you think I'd have mentioned that?" She responds and the look on Veronica's face clearly says that she doesn't think so.


	9. Dick drinks a vegan protein shake

**Dick drinks a vegan protein shake**

* * *

It's been three days.

_Three whole days!_

_Three days_ of trying to pretend like he didn't expect her to just show up at his bedroom door and push him onto the bed. That every knock on the door wasn't the worst thing ever because it was never her.

_Three days_ of playing Halo with Charleston and pretending like he didn't care that Charleston kept mentioning how _Mac had taught him this_, _Mac taught him that, Mac would never,_ god! You'd think he was the one fucking her.

_Three days_ of no sex, without tasting her skin, without smelling her and feeling her wrapped around him. Without the press of her fingers, or the sound of her hitched breath, and dark voice.

_God how was this not killing her?_

They hadn't spent more than a day and a half without seeing each other all summer.

It's not a big deal Dick, it's just like quitting cold turkey, it was going to get better soon he'd forget all about how fucking hot she was, how fucking tight, and mean, how destructive and wild she could be. He's forget all about it and go back to fucking easy, loose women..._ugh_.

_He couldn't believe she hadn't called him or messaged him or anything._

The worst thing was how much he hated how empty his bed was. He missed fucking her until he couldn't even move any more, missed just rolling over and having her arm drape across him and just fall asleep like that, heavy and satisfied.

He was standing in the kitchen, fridge wide open staring down at the last vegan protein shake. _Peanut butter banana._ He grabbed it from the fridge and slammed the door closed as Pete walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey." He grumbled back stabbing the provided straw into the foil.

"Isn't that Mac's?" Pete asks going into the fridge and pulling out a beer.

"_I_ bought them." He growls in return. He is more than a little aware that his mood has taken a nose dive. The whole frat knew exactly why but had been smart enough to keep their mouths shut about it for he most part. A pissed Dick was volatile and they had seen him at his worst, they didn't want to bail him out of jail again, the bail fund was low. Pete however is looking at him and smiling and he wants to punch him in the face, "what are you so happy about?"

"I'm pretty sure I aced my final." He responds and Dick softens a little bit.

"That's great man."

"Yeah Mac thought so too." He tells him happily as he leaves the kitchen.

"You saw Mac?" Dick follows him out of the kitchen taking a long drag from the shake. It's not as bad as he thought it'd be, actually its kind of delicious, "did she look miserable? Of course she did, she did right?"

Pete puts down his beer on the table and picks up a controller, "naw she looked good, she was at the coffee shop with some blonde chick."

_Ronnie_, she's back and cock blocking him, _that bitch_. It's not fair, Ronnie comes back and Mac isn't in his bed any more, and she's totally fine with it? No way. She had to be suffering like he was, there was just was no way she was totally fine with the loss of what so obviously must be the best lay she's ever had.

"Which coffee shop?"

"The bean on fourth."

Dick slams the rest of the protein shake and pulls his cell out of his pocket.

His hovers of Ghostworld before he strolls down to Logan.


	10. Logan has Radar

**Logan has radar**

* * *

Logan looks up from his novel to see his cell phone buzzing across the glass of the balcony table.

He wonders briefly if it's Veronica.

He knows she's back in town, he knew before Mac had messaged him, he's acquired Ronnie Radar after all these years, there's just something different in the air when he shares it with her.

He picks up the phone and is disappointed but not surprised at Dick's name flashing across the screen.

"Hey." He answers.

"We're going for coffee." Dick tells him. It isn't an offer or a question and Logan rolls his eyes because he knows Dick is already on his way over to pick him up.

"Where and why?"

"The bean on fourth and why do I need a reason to hang out with my best bud?"

He knows something is up but let's Dick pick him up and take him to the coffee shop anyway. There's been something off about Dick the past couple days that he hasn't been able to pin down. He's been tense and irritable like he's not getting any but it's Dick and if he wanted he could pick up some girl at a bar with relative ease.

As much as Logan doesn't understand it Dick has an easy charisma to him that strangers just love.

Logan is talking to Dick about the waves that morning when Dick almost pushes him into the coffee shop.

"I was thinking I'd go tomorrow morning if your up for it?" Dick offers as he moves to the counter but Logan is frozen.

_Veronica._

Sitting at a window table with Mac. Her hair is longer after the summer and she's so focused on Mac and her story that she doesn't notice him.

Everything in his body hurts at the sight of her.

Mac looks up from her coffee and looks straight at him. She looks surprised but smiles and waves him over.

Taking a breath he walks over to the table, he can do this, it is perfectly normal to sit with Mac, he's been hanging out with her all summer playing video games and watching movies and actively not talking about Veronica.

"Hey." He smiles at her and looks over at Veronica who looks a little torn, as if she's trying to decided if she should just run from the building or not, "can I?" He starts to pull out a chair and Mac at least seems happy to see him.

"What are you doing way over here?" She asks.

"I don't know, Dick high jacked me."

"Dick?" Mac asks and something crosses her face as she turns to see him flirting with the girl behind the counter.

"I think he's trying to get laid." He tells them and Mac nods stiffly. He turns to Veronica, "so how was the internship?" He asks and Veronica seems happy to have a topic and starts to talk about how she was staying with another girl in Virginia that would have the loudest phone sex with her girlfriend when Dick sat down at the table.

"Oh hey Ronnie." He slides a black coffee in front of Logan and Logan can't help but notice that Dick is sitting close to Mac.

_Unnecessarily close._

Mac is looking at Ronnie as she continues her story after brief insults are thrown at Dick as a greeting, but her eyes seem unfocused and her face is flushed.

There's a lull in Veronica's retelling of how she was trapped in a stake out van with her room-mate for hours listening to a mob boss having sex with his mistress when he notices that one of Dick's hands is under the table.

And just like that the entire summer makes perfect sense.

The easy disappearance of Max from Mac's life, the random phone calls Mac would get while they were hanging out that made her face flush before she'd excuse herself.

The beer bottles in her recycling. Way too many to just be him.

"_Holy crap_." The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them and everyone is looking at him and Mac's eyes are wide and pleading and both Dick's hands are suddenly above board.

"What?" Veronica asks and the irritation and change in Dick coincides with Veronica's return and he has no doubt that Mac and Dick have a thing...had a thing?

"Sorry I could have sworn I saw my econ professor come out of that_ marital aid_ store with a box marked _swing._"

Veronica's head turns to the window where an older man is indeed walking out of a shady looking store with a large box.

Logan however is looking pointedly at Mac and Dick.

Veronica turns back her face kind of pale, "that is not something I want to think about." She looks between Dick and Logan, "what's up?"

"Nothing, it was great seeing you Veronica but Dick and I need to get going."

There's a flash of disappointment across Veronica's face that catches his breath but he pushes away from table leaving his coffee almost untouched.

"Come on Dick."

Dick gets up from his seat, bows to them both, "Ladies." Logan can see Dick's eyes dart down the front of Mac before he follows him out of the coffee shop.

They sit in the truck for a moment before Logan looks at Dick who is biting the inside of his mouth and trying not to look back at the coffee shop.

"Veronica is going to find out."

"Find out what?"

"That you and Mac are dating."

Dick looks at him and starts the truck, "we are _not_ dating."

"Well what are you doing?"

"We just have sex, that's it, we barely even talk outside of _come over_ and_ your on my hair_."

"So did you take me there because Veronica was there or because you wanted to see if Mac was suffering?"

Dick puts a hand to his heart as they drive down the street, "it's all for you man."


	11. Veronica takes another tour

**Veronica takes another tour**

* * *

If Mac thinks that she was too distracted by the presence of Logan Echolls she is all kinds of wrong.

She was busy checking to see what kind of coffee he drank and how he looked at Mac.

Coffee black which rules him out as the reason completely cow creamer is in the fridge of her completely vegan room-mate.

Not that she thought that Mac would do that to her, or Parker for that matter but it was nice to have definitive evidence.

Dick's coffee however was more cream than coffee but that would just be ridiculous.

The idea of Dick and Mac is so far from the realm of possibility that it's laughable. The only common thread between Mac and Dick has been dead for years although now apparently the common thread has switched over to Logan.

Who had looked far better than she had been prepared for. His eyes that sad broken focused that brought back feelings in her gut that she'd rather stay dead.

"That's not weird is it?" Mac asks and there's a worry in her voice that's touching.

"What you and Logan hanging out? No it's not weird. Just caught me off guard is all." A smile spreads across Mac's oddly flushed face.

No she has much bigger fish to fry, she has to find out who Mac is seeing in a biblical sense. I mean she can't just let her have a secret like this, what if the guy turns out to be a murderer or something. Her friends had this horrible habit of falling for the wrong guy.

Plus she hasn't solved a mystery in _weeks_.

* * *

They go back to the apartment and Veronica goes through the movies that fill the book shelf by the tv.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Mac asks from the bathroom,"My parents would be happy to see you."

"No thanks, I'm going to watch some of your movies and finish unpacking tonight." Plus it's the perfect opportunity to search the apartment for dude clues.

"All right..." Mac comes out of the bathroom her hairs up and she's wearing a dark colored button up dress and her sneakers.

She looks too nice to just be having dinner with her parents and brother.

"My mom bought it for me...it looks that bad?"

"No it looks good, are you breaking bad news?"

"They've been on edge about me living on my 'own'." She rolls her eyes and picks up her keys, "don't wait up I don't know how late this will run."

Veronica waits all of twenty minutes before she goes into Mac's bedroom.

It looks pretty much like the bedroom she had at her parents place. Art plastered to the walls, a Fellini poster, books all over the place and a wall of electronics. The major difference between this room and the dorm and her parents house is that this room is equipped with a double bed.

_Room enough for two._

She goes around the bed to the night stand and opens the top drawer hoping to find nothing more than a book.

"Condoms. Lots and lots of condoms." She pulls a package out of the drawer, its some ultra thin feel everything kind. The kind girls don't buy, there's nothing fun about them, nothing glow in the dark or ribbed for her pleasure they're just condoms.

She drops it back into the drawer and notices there is a book in there after all. _Hemingway_. She's pretty sure that Papa would approve.

After examining some shelves, she passes right over the computer Mac is too smart for that it'll be all locked up and impenetrable, the kinda stuff she'd need Mac for anyway, she drops to the floor to check to see if anything incriminating has rolled under the bed.

"Jackpot." She pulls out a gray sweater. It's a man's sweater, she unfurls it and thinks she's going to be sick.

_"Pi sigma sigma."_

Mac, _her Mac_, is banging some frat boy? She could taste the bile in her throat.

The only thing next was to figure out exactly which frat boy...

Dick Casablancas flashed across her mind but she liked to think that she knew Mac better than that, there was no reason why Mac and Dick would get together. Mac was more likely to take a long walk of a short pier than tango with Casablancas genes again.

She took the sweatshirt with her and threw it in the bottom of her closet before she decided to watch a movie to get the thought of Mac and a Pi sig out of her mind.

Big dumb action flick it was.


	12. Mac can't help it

**Mac can't help it**

* * *

Dinner with her parents and brother lasts two and a half hours and consists mostly of them being glad Veronica got safely back from Quantico to take care of Mac, her telling them she was doing fine on her own and Ryan being a pain in the ass.

She drives down Greek row for no real reason other than habit. She stops in front of the Pi Sig house and looks at the house for a minute.

She really should properly congratulate Pete on his final, _sure that's what she's doing here_, she'll just go in talk to Pete maybe play_ a_ round of Halo with Charleston and then go home to Veronica.

Yeah, no harm in that. She tells herself as she gets out of the car and walks up the front path.

She opens the front door and in the living room Charleston and Chip are playing Halo, they turn to see whose come in Chip looks relatively displeased but Charleston smiles brightly.

"Hey Mac-Attack you want in the next round?"

"Yeah that'd be great." She smiles and starts toward the kitchen, "want anything to drink?" She asks and she can't help but smile as Chips mouth drops open a little.

"Root beer." Chip tells her and she disappears into the kitchen.

Pete is at the stove stirring what looks like pasta sauce. Must be his turn to make dinner. God she hates that she knows that they make dinner so each other on the weeks the chef doesn't come in.

"Pete!" He turns to look at her as she pulls a root beer out of the fridge, "I'm so glad to hear about your final, you must be so relieved." Where the hell are the vegan shakes, she was sure there should be one left.

"Yeah I feel so much better and now next semester is going to be so much easier with that out-of-the-way."

"More time to study..."

"What's up?" He must notice that she's letting all the cold out of the fridge.

"I thought there was a vegan shake left."

"Dick drank it this morning." He tells her simply.

"What but he hates that stuff..."

"Yeah he's been really out of it the past couple days." Pete looks at her like he's trying to imply that the lack of sex with her has fucked around with Dick's brain.

"Is he here?" She asks and she hates it but her voice sounds nervous, like she's worried that he's out getting in someone else's pants.

She wonders if Pete picks up on it because there's a ghost of a smile across his face as he turns the stove down, "he's upstairs... alone."

"Thanks." She leaves the kitchen and heads back towards Chip and Charleston.

Chip seems surprised that she brings back the drink, Charleston however is completely unphased. She sits down next to Charleston and waits for a free controller.

* * *

It's an hour later and Mac is 3-0 and she should really be heading home, her hair is starting to fall out of the pony tail and Veronica is going to have questions.

"I should be going." She tells them and hands her controller over to Chip.

She stands up and goes to leave. She's got her hand on the door when a noise behind her makes her turn.

Dick is sitting on the stairs looking at her just out of view of the living room.

"You scared me." She tells him her hand still on the handle, "How long have you been there?"

"You were just going to leave?" His voice is firm as he stands and closes the space between them. She can hear the sudden quiet in the living room and knows that they are listening in.

"I was."

"You weren't even going to say anything were you?"

"No." She has to look up at him and he's so close he's all she can see, broad shoulders and blond hair and eyes that make her heart hurt.

"Fuck that." He tells her and his hands are on her, her hand, removing it from the handle, her hip sliding around to the small of her back hitching up her dress, he leans down and his mouth is on hers and it feels great. She knows it's only been three days but they've been driving her crazy the thought of him pressed against her skin and the smell of him all over her.

He pulls away and she hates it but her body follows him without thought and when she looks up at him he's smirking down at her.

He turns away from her and walks up the stairs and she hates him because he's _so sure_ that she's going to follow him and she hates herself because she follows him, she looks into the living room and Chip and Charleston and two other brothers whose names she doesn't know all quickly look away.

When did she become such a slave to her body?

She's supposed to be smart, too smart for this kind of shit but she's climbing the stairs and going down the hall and going into his bedroom and closing the door behind her.

He's sitting on the edge of the bed and there are candles flickering, throwing warm orange light and long shadows across the room. She knows he's not being romantic, they don't do romance, the candles are because he hasn't bothered to get a new lamp yet.

"Come here." He tells her and his voice is all heavy and hot and she's missed his touch like it's been three years not three days.


	13. Dick can't help it either (M)

**Dick can't help it either (M)**

* * *

She's standing by his door and the candle light is lighting her up so she looks amazing, she moves to him and stands in front of him. He puts his hands on the front of her dress, buttons all the way down like he's opening a present.

His fingers go slow and her chest is heaving a little and he let's his fingers graze her skin over and over as he makes his way down the front of her creating a line of pale creamy skin breaking up the dark of her dress.

Her hands move to him, soft hot hands running down his arms to his neck, his hair, fingers tracing his jaw line.

She leans over and he's on the last couple of buttons so when she leans down the dress opens up to him. Her mouth goes to his neck and he can't help but make a noise, wet mouth and tongue and teeth against his skin.

The last button goes and the dress hangs open, he pushes the dress away from her, down her arms a little enjoying the feel of her skin under his fingers.

He pulls her to him and falls back onto the bed taking her with him. He rolls over onto her and looks down at her and his heart hurts. She's too pretty, the candle light is doing some sort of magic because he's had girls hotter than Ghostworld he knows but none have ever felt as right as this.

He pulls his cell phone out of his back pocket and she stiffens under him.

"What are you doing?" She asks and she sounds almost scared.

"You look amazing." He tells her and is surprised at himself because they don't compliment each other. They insult each other and have angry sex or the don't talk and just get down to business. She must be thrown by the compliment as much as him because she relaxes under him.

He frames her in the screen, she's a wide stripe of soft looking skin and dark dress, mouth wet and parted and her eyes are looking up at him like she wants him more than she wants to breath, her hairs half down, half up and falling in soft waves across the white of his sheets.

He takes the picture and tosses the phone away not taking much notice of where it's going.

He leans down and puts his mouth on her collar-bone, lavishing a trail down the front of her with his tongue.

A soft low moan escaped her throat and he could feel himself grow harder in response to it. She arched into him.

"Dick..." She whispered his name and it was music to him, the throaty moan of a name set his blood on fire and he nipped at her skin to elicit another moan. When he reached her underwear he found that they were damp, he ran a finger along her and she bucked underneath him.

They were going about it so much slower than normally, it was so often fast and hard and good and moving on. Occasionally she would commandeer the pace and slow it down right when he was about to cum just to be cruel he was sure. But this slow pace was different, more _deliberate_.

He leaned down and his hot breath was on her underpants and her legs moved wider to try and accommodate him. It was his turn to be cruel. A slow lick up her over top her wet panties ripped a loud moan from her mouth.

"Dick...Dick please..." She _begged_ and it was certainly the first time she'd ever done that. He pulled her underwear to the side and his tongue ran up the length of her again, pressing roughly so he was almost in her.

"Oh god." She whimpered and her legs twisted around him and she grabbed handfuls of his sheets.

He pushed his tongue into her and her hips raised off the bed pushing into him. She was whimpering and a hand had moved to his head, she had a handful of his hair as he coated the inside of her with his tongue, tight and hot and wet her body was pushing against him and he was straining painfully against his pants.

He wanted in her badly, he pumped her with his tongue a few more times, her legs shaking, her breath coming in uneven pants.

_No, now, he needed in her right fucking now._

He untangled her hand from his hair and removed himself from her.

She sits up on her elbows to look down at him, she's looking at him like she's worried something is wrong and his body surges forward to capture her mouth with his heatedly, it's all tongue and hot breath and she's sucking the taste of her out of his mouth and moaning.

She must notice that he's fumbling with his belt because her hands go down to assist in the most unhelpful way ever. Her hands are running along the length of him through his pants and he's moaning into her mouth.

He pulls away from her, "...fucking belt." He hisses and she removes herself from him and pulls her underwear down and with his eyes on the movement he finally wins the battle with his pants and throws them across the room where they hit the door with a bang.

He grabs her leg and slides her across the bed to rest underneath him. Her dress is bunched up at her hips and she's still in her bra.

"Dick I want..." She begs him and the sound is fucking amazing and he pushes into her and she arches into him with a moan.

"I missed you." He whispers into her hair and she grabs onto him and wraps her legs around him so she can pull him further into her.

God she feels amazing and she's moaning in his ear and kissing his neck and shoulder and pushing up when he pushes down and bareback is the best, because he can feel every bit of her.

"I missed you too." She tells him as he pumps into her.

A steadily building pace that she is matching, thumping heartbeat, uneven panting breaths against his ear.

Fucking amazing.

She finishes first and it's all tight and wet and moans of his name and arching into him, the press of her fingers into him, biting nails ripping down his skin.

And the shaking tight throbbing wet of her and the sharp burn of her nails down his back pull him over the edge and he pushes into her as far as he can and comes deep within her.

When he pulls out of her it makes a mess of his sheets and her leg and the room is heavy with the smell of sex.

He kisses her and its soft and sweet and it worries him a little.

They lay there for a couple of minutes before she speaks, "I have to go."

"Stay." He tells her and his arm goes across her like a seatbelt.

She turns to look at him with a look of surprise on her face and he realises what he's said.

He moves his arm from her.

"It's already really late V is going to get worried."

He looks at her he thinks she might still be leaking his out onto his bed, "don't talk about Ronnie." He tells her and a finger runs down the centre of her all the way down and she is soaked and he can see her stifle a moan.

He watches her grit her teeth and remove his hand from her and move from the bed.

"Don't forget your underwear again, their... _distracting_." He watches her pull on her panties and start doing up her dress.

"Distracting? Do I want to know what you did with them?"

"Probably not." He concedes and rolls over so he doesn't have to see her go. Moments later his door opens and closes and he can hear her saying goodbye to someone downstairs before the front door closes.


	14. Logan gets phone calls

**Logan gets phone calls**

* * *

He's surprised when he gets a call from Veronica.

He fumbles with the phone before he manages to get to his ear.

"Veronica? What's wrong?" He hates that that's how he starts but there off again which means she's only calling because something is wrong or she needs something or both.

"Mac is dating a Pi Sig." The way she says it sounds like it's the worst thing that someone could ever do and he can hear gunfire in the background.

"Okay..."

"_Okay?_ Did you know about this?"

"No, it's not really my business who Mac is with. If she wants me to know she'll tell me." He hopes the way he says it comes across that he thinks she should leave it alone.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" She asks instead.

"I don't know Veronica maybe it's not serious."

"Not serious? She has a night stand full of horses, there are beer bottles in the recycling when she doesn't drink beer, creamer in the fridge and a _Pi Sig sweater under her bed._"

Logan sighs, "You snooped in her room?" He's not sure why he's surprised. This is why he told Dick that she'd find out. She must have picked up on something, he had after all and he isn't training to be a fed.

"Do you think Dick knows that Mac is _with_ one of his brothers? Do you think he knows which one?"

And there she was, his Veronica, seeing all the trees separately and not realising that they made a forest.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Mac?"

"She won't say anything, I've danced around the subject for three days waiting for her to spill."

He can understand why she won't tell her. Veronica will want to know the why's and how's of the thing and he's not sure either Dick or Mac know those answers. Dick sure didn't seem to know.

"I don't know Veronica, you should just trust Mac."

"I do trust Mac, who I don't trust is this faceless nameless frat boy...if you hear anything let me know. Goodnight Logan." There feels like there's a longing in her voice but he's pretty sure he's just hearing what he wants to hear.

"Goodnight Veronica." He waits for her too hang up and then drops the cell on the bed and rolls over.

* * *

It feels like minutes before it rings again. He rolls over and is met by a blast of sunlight coming in through the windows.

It's morning and by the looks of it early.

He answers the phone, it's Dick.

"You ready to catch some waves?" Dick sounds like he's in a great mood.

"Sounds good I'll met you at the usual place."

Logan pulls himself out of bed and gets ready for a long great morning of surfing.

The waves are decent and the company is good. Dick is all smiles and calm and he doesn't want to ruin this for Dick by telling him about the conversation he had with Veronica last night.

But when they're done and Dick peels off some of his suit so it hangs off his hips he can't be quiet any more. There are nail marks down his friends back and he hopes to god that they belong to Mac and not some girl he picked up at a bar.

Wow he didn't think he'd ever think _that_.

"Were you with Mac last night?" He asks pointing to the still red lines down his friends back.

Dick looks over his shoulder and smiles at the marks, "yeah so?"

"Veronica called me last night to ask if I knew which Pi Sig Mac is seeing."

Dick almost drops his board, "What? How did she? What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything and she figured it out because Mac had a Pi Sig sweater under her bed."

"Fuck I told her not to wear that..." Dick's eyes glaze over a bit, "that reminds me I need to buy a lamp." He really doesn't want to know how those things are connected.

"There was also a bunch of condoms in her night stand, beer bottles in her trash and creamer in her fridge."

"What does creamer have to do with anything?"

"Mac's vegan..."

"I know that, why do you think there are those freak ball vegan protein shakes in the pi sig fridge. That creamer could have been for Veronica."

Dick starts walking away and he can't pull his eyes away from the marks on Dick's back, deep. Honestly he can't believe they risked it if they're trying to keep it from Veronica. Then again perhaps they couldn't help themselves, perhaps it was such a habit from the summer that it was hard to break.

"How often have you and Mac been..."

Dick turns back to him and he's glad to get rid of the image of Mac's hands on his friends back but his face breaks into an almost lecherous smile that seems somehow worse," ten or so times..."

"That's not that bad."

"A week."

"What? Really? How did this even happen?" Logan needs to know something, anything about how his friends started having that much sex. They had seemed so normal during the whole summer, they insulted each other and acted pretty much the same as always.

Dick just shrugs, "the first time we were both drunk...after that jackass Max dumped her." Dick rolls his eyes and Logan has the distinct feeling that Dick is having a hard time understanding why or how that had happened in the first place. He retells the story of the party and the phone call, "I was just kidding to fuck with him but she was...well it just kinda kept happening."

"Do you like Mac?" He asks and Dick eyes glaze over again as if he's remembering something.

"The only way I like Mac is on her back." He tells him and there's a finality to his voice that for once Logan is going to respect.

There is some weird feelings shit going on in Dick that obviously just need time to sort themselves out. It's too bad that he's pretty sure Veronica won't give him the time to figure it out on his own.


	15. Mac is scared

**Mac is scared**

* * *

She's scared to leave her room.

Veronica is out there and she had been asleep on the couch the menu for Predator filling the room with a loop of sound when she had gotten home.

She woke her up just enough to get her into her bed.

_You look happy_ Veronica had observed fingers pulling at her fuzzy hair.

She's sure that she had the smell of Dick and sex still hanging on her in spite of driving all the way home with all the windows open.

She's lying in her bed wishing she was still with Dick.

She could have been.

He'd asked her to...

"_Stay..._" She whispered.

The word was so small but so heartbreakingly important.

It was a shift in their dynamic.

She didn't stay after sex unless she fell asleep, he didn't stay unless he fell asleep. They didn't make each other breakfast the next day. Dick made coffee occasionally and one time she'd had some toast at the house with him. He liked marmalade. But they had both been wide awake when the word fell from his mouth paired with a protective possessive arm around her middle.

And she wanted to...but it was frightening. Because she didn't_ want_ to want to.

She didn't want to change the way they worked. The way they worked worked for her. She didn't have time for a _relationship_ in any degree. She had an overloaded course load this semester, she had that crap i.t. job, she wasn't going to have time to think about feelings or be concerned if someone else had them.

She just wanted to...stay...

She picked up her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts.

_Dick._

The contact image was all sun bleached hair and bright blue eyes and part of his bedding. Self portrait done and changed to the contact image when she'd been asleep.

He'd personalised his ringtone on top of that.

_All night long_.

Of fucking course.

She hadn't been impressed that he'd been in her phone but she kept the changes anyway.

Her finger hovered over the connect button before with eyes squeezed shut she tossed the phone away.

Ashamed with herself she rolls out of bed to stuff her face with instant vegan waffles and coffee.

She opens the door and Veronica is at the kitchen table a bowl full of something in front of her, probably that ridiculously marshmallow-y cereal, a cup of coffee and her laptop.

"Morning sleepy-head" Veronica greets barely looking up from her laptop.

"Morning." She walks past her to the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee and pulls the toaster away from the wall.

Maybe everything was going to be fine after all. Maybe she didn't care that she came back with sex hair. Maybe she thought it was a dream.

"What are you up to today?" she asks.

"Nothing much, have some work to do." She's been supplying computer related services to several small companies all summer as a means to rent money, "but it won't take long if you want to do something."

"I was thinking of going to the Pi Sig _welcome back to higher drinking_ party."

Mac almost drops her waffles but Veronica doesn't look up from whatever it is she's doing, "you're not catching another rapist are you?"

"No Wallace mentioned it last night."

"Wallace is back?"

"Yeah got in last night found a bunch of flyers all over the place when he went to get his dorm assignment. So you in?" She turns to look at Veronica who is now looking at her properly, "you can hang out with your Pi sig buddy."

"What Pi Sig buddy?" Her heart is in her throat. Shit Veronica knows, of course she knows its Veronica.

"The guy from the coffee shop that was excited to tell you about his final?"

Pete? Does she thinks it's Pete? Well let her, Pete is by far easier to explain than Dick. She doesn't have a terrible tragic history with Pete.

"Pete?" She shrugs, "if you want to go tonight sure."

"Great I'll tell Wallace to come over and we can go over together."

"Awesome." She sits down at the table across from Veronica and waits for the other shoe to drop.


	16. Wallace doesn't think it's Pete

**Wallace doesn't think it's Pete**

* * *

He's excited to see his two favourite girls, well two of his top three girls because he already saw his mom.

What he can't love his mother?

When he'd talked to Veronica last night he had been expecting her to demand his presence at the new shiny apartment she shared with Mac, to watch movies and gorge on junk food and have him regale them with his stories from abroad.

Veronica Mars may have been his best friend but she had this horrible habit of forgetting that he was not a girl.

So he'd been incredibly surprised when she had invited him to the pi sig party.

Something was wrong he's sure of it he just hopes it's not another rapist.

Mac is in the bathroom when he makes it to the apartment.

Veronica looks at the door as if trying to judge if she has enough time.

"Mac is sleeping with a Pi Sig and we're going to find out which one tonight."

His shoulders sag and he sighs and there it is, the real reason behind them going to a party instead of vegging out on the couch and yelling at the tv, "why can't we ever just go to a party to have fun?"

She tilts her head and makes with the big eyes and he feels like such a sucker.

"Fine." He agrees, "but give Papa Bear a hug I haven't seen you all summer."

He and Veronica are hugging when Mac comes out of the bathroom. No STD shirt, no geeky slogan, she just looks good, in plain dark colors that show off the fact that she has things to show off.

Wallace let's out a wolf whistle before enveloping Mac in his arms, "you looking to snag yourself a man tonight?"

She looks down at herself, "should I change?"

"No Mac you look good." Veronica tells her from by the front door, "should we go now? Everyone have their fake ID's?"

They all nod and follow Veronica out of the apartment and into her silver Saturn.

* * *

The frat house is jumping, thumping music and lights and people all over the lawn. It seems like everyone whose back in town is packing themselves into the large house.

They walk up the stairs and stand behind Mac who goes to the desk to buy her cup first.

"Hey Mac-Attack."

It's the only asian dude in the frat.

"Hey Charleston", she hands him five bucks for a red pop cup but he smiles and gives her a white cup and wristband anyway

Both he and Veronica pay the full amount and Veronica raises her eyebrows at him as if to say _see she's having sex with someone in this house._

Wallace just follows them into the party and makes his way to the keg.

Dick is manning the one that he ends up at.

"Hey." He nods and Dick nods and takes the cup from him, pumping the keg, "so..." He looks around and can see Mac talking to someone who is filling up her cup with something blue, "I hear Mac's been hanging around the frat all summer."

"Who told you that?" Dick looks at him like he's guilty of something.

"They gave her a discount at the door and called her 'Mac-Attack'" he uses air quotes and Dick looks temporarily pacified.

"She helped Charleston when his computer shit the bed."

Wallace nods and taking a breath looks back over to Mac who is chugging the blue liquid Veronica cheering her on.

_Veronica owes him so much for this._

"Oh cool, I was going to finally make my move."

"What?" Dick chokes on his own spit and Wallace smiles. This should definitely pull out some information, if this whole_ brotherhood thing_ isn't a load of shit, "you like Ghostworld? Since when?"

He just shrugs and accepts the cup that's mostly head, thanks Dick and wanders toward Mac and V.

"Hey." He turns Veronica so she can see Dick behind him, "how does Dick look?"

"Blonde? Stupid? The usual."

"Doesn't he look rattled?"

She narrows her eyes at Dick, "now that you mention it..."

"Yeah I just told him I was going to make my move on Mac tonight and he almost died."

"Inntoresting." His best friend pulls out the word while rubbing her chin. However he's pretty sure she should shift that focus to Mac who has wondered off to a shot station to talk with some dude, who has his arm around her shoulder.

He points at the display of familiarity and Veronica narrows her eyes after them.

"Pete..."

"Pete?"

"Suspect number one." she tells him rushing after Mac and doing he duty he follows. He looks back at Dick at the keg whose eyes are following Mac around the room.

Honestly he'd put his money on Dick.

The way he had looked at him after he'd said he was going to make his move, it was like he'd stabbed him and he liked to think he knew Mac well enough to know she wouldn't just fall into bed with a stranger, not even for what was probably just a summer fling and that Veronica was no doubt blowing way out of proportion.


	17. Dick is not cleaning that up

**Dick is not going to clean that up**

* * *

Dick didn't get her text message until an hour before the party is set to roll, he'd been in frat meetings most of the day and helping his brothers move back into the house.

When he saw her name flash across the screen he couldn't help but smile. She had totally caved, so much for that can't do this any more bullshit. He noted the time, he could probably get a quickie in if she wasn't that far away.

He'd opened the message and his smile had dropped

_Veronica invited me to the Pi Sig party tonight! I think she thinks I'm seeing Pete!_

Pete? Why the fuck would Ronnie think she was seeing _Pete_ of all people. Did Pete touch her or something? He'd thought he'd put the fear of god into that pre-med asshole enough times.

He returns the text with a simple:

_What do you want to do?_

_Try and get into some girls pants and I'll spend time with Pete._

He doesn't like it but there's not much he can do but Mac is panicking and he's never been the smart one in the family.

He had spent the rest of the day glaring at Pete and after his conversation with Wallace he starts glaring at him too.

* * *

The music is thumping and he keeps catching glimpses of Mac through the crowd, she is getting trashed.

Pete keeps feeding her shots and he's not sure how he feels about that. He normally doesn't have a problem with Pete but where Mac is concerned he gets all weird, he knows it.

They get along too well, talk to easy, and Veronica thinks that they are together. Is she seeing something there?

Pete is also well on his way to calling dinosaurs in the morning because they are going shot for shot. He's laughing at whatever it is that Veronica is saying and he's pleased that Wallace doesn't seem to be trying to make a move with Pete hanging around.

He doesn't think Pete will do anything to or with Mac, they're brothers after all plus Dick can totally take that pussy in a fight.

"Are you listening?"

_oh shit_ some Theta is talking to him and he hasn't heard a damn thing she's said. Not that that's really new, it's just that before the summer he would have spaced out looking at her tits.

"What?" She looks pissed so he puts a hand to his ear,"music." He explains and she seems to be happy with this.

The theta is attractive, his usual blonde stacked 'type' but he's honestly not even tempted. This girl isn't going to move the way Mac moves, she's not going to let him go bareback, or grab onto his hair the way Mac does.

There isn't even a_ possibility_ that she'll feel half as good as the surprisingly tight Mac, with burning hot skin and the perfect amount of salt to her skin.

But Mac told him to try to get laid.

She hadn't said anything about actually closing the deal not that it'd be hard at all. He just has no desire to fuck this girl. He scans the room looking at the girls and finds he doesn't really want any of them.

_Christ what's wrong with him._

He puts his hand on the blondes hip and pulls her close to him and whispers into her ear, "you want to move this upstairs? You're a little thicker than I usually like but I'm sure my girlfriend would have some fun with you."

She pushes him away and slaps him. He rests against the wall wondering which part she'd really hated, probably that he'd basically said she was fat. She was a theta after all she'd probably be up for some girl on girl on guy.

His eyes lock with Mac from across the room and he finds that he hates that he can't go over to her. And he hates that he might actually give a shit and that when he said_ girlfriend_ he thought of her.

She is _not_ his girlfriend.

He needs a fucking drink. He pushes away from the wall and heads to the kitchen. Where the hell was Logan he always came to these stupid parties to make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit.

He pulls out his phone to find out where the fuck he is.

_Where are you I could be drowning in Patron by now_

He gets a message back almost immediately.

_There was an accident and I'm stuck behind like fifteen rubber necking ass holes. I'm on my way man. Just remember to hydrate, at least till I get there._

He's not sure if he should tell him that Ronnie's at the party or not. He's seen her watching everyone too carefully and he really needs Logan to run some sort of Ronnie interference because she's solved every mystery she's come across how long is it going to take her to figure out that he's the one whose been nailing Mac on the regular.

_Ronnie's here. but I need you to bring some serious A game man._

There's a long silence and he's sure that Logan has pulled off the road and is now on his way back to the hotel.

_Fine but you owe me_

He puts his phone back into his pocket and leaves the kitchen completely forgetting that he needed a drink at all. He can see Mac teeter up the stairs alone and he waits until he's sure that no one it going to think he's following her before he goes upstairs as well.

He finds her in the wrong bedroom. It's Pete's bedroom and he kind of hates that she's there at all. If she's going to hide from the party without actually leaving she should obviously be in _his_ room.

"Hey." he closes the door behind him and she looks up startled.

"Hey." she returns and it's a little slurry and her tongue is blue. God she's wasted. Why is she alone? Here of all places.

He crosses the room and sits down on the bed next to her.

He leans down into her his mouth inches from hers when she pushes violently against his chest.

"Stop!" she yells at him, "I'm with someone Pete."

She thinks he's Pete...wait she's _with someone_? God did Fennel manage to make his move on her? Are they together now? The adorable beta couple to help Veronica solve crimes and shit. God it's so fucking precious he thinks he'll be sick.

"Mac..." her name comes out softer than he intended, maybe if he plays his cards right she'll give him a send off, he brushes some of her hair out of her face and she brushes his hand away.

Obviously he had nothing to worry about, about Pete, because she is having none of him.

"Stop it Pete if Dick catches you he'll punch you in the junk."

"Dick?"

Fuck he's the someone she's with isn't he. His insides feel lighter at that, it's easier to breathe.

"Yeah." she looks at him with large apparently blind blue eyes, she looks sad and he just wants to taste her skin and feel her hair fall through his fingers.

"You like him huh." he's pressing his luck he knows.

"I'm not supposed too..." she's looking desperately around the room for something.

"Mac what's the matter?" he moves his hand to her back but the second he touches her she's on the floor on all fours losing the entire contents of her stomach all over the hardwood of Pete's room.

Suddenly he has no problem with her hiding in Pete's room instead of his own.

She looks pathetic down there on her hands and knees heaving.

With a heavy sigh he drops to the floor next to her and gathers up her hair keeping the offending substance away from her pretty dark strands. This is so not fair, holding her hair like this has got to be worth some semi-public sex and she's not even going to remember.

Once her heaves become dry he picks her up, she struggles against him, "Pete stop, where are you taking me?" she asks her hands pushing against his chest unhappily.

"Calm down Mac I'm just taking you downstairs so Veronica can take you home." He shifts her in his grip to open the door, he looks back at the puddle of vomit on the floor and he should probably clean it up or something but he sure as fuck isn't going to.

He's not even sure he's going to tell Pete about it.

He tells himself that it'll be funnier this way but he's pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that he's pissed at him.

When he gets to the bottom on the stairs Veronica and Wallace are looking up at him.

"Found her throwing up in a bedroom. Where's your car?"

He takes her to Veronica's car and doesn't even think of transferring her over to Wallace but he's very careful not to brush her hair out of her face or to put her seatbelt on until after Logan shows up and distracts both Veronica and Wallace.

* * *

**A/N:** okay guys chapters are going to be a little slower from now on that I don't have any more stuff built up from my phone. So show some love and I'll do my best


	18. Mac needs new tights (M)

**Mac needs new tights (M)**

* * *

Mac remembers very little about the party.

She remembers seeing Dick talk to that stupid blonde bitch, remembers seeing his hand on her hip and wanting to punch something (read:someone) in the face.

She remembers that after probably eight too many of those blue things Pete had sent her upstairs to regroup.

She hadn't expected him to follow her to make sure she was alright but who else in the house would have held her hair while she barfed all over the floor?

It was weird that she had these fuzzy memories of Pete trying to kiss her, when she was like ninety percent sure he would have rather made out with Wallace.

She rolled over slowly in her bed. It felt too heavy and she didn't understand why. She knew it couldn't have been for the reason she wanted. No way would Dick be asleep next to her.

_Veronica._

Out cold.

No doubt taking up the vigil to make sure she didn't puke herself inside out.

Veronica is her best friend and she loves her dearly but sometimes she just wishes that she would trust her more.

Maybe she should just tell her that she maybe sort of has a thing going with Dick. The look of disgust she'd no doubt have wouldn't last forever. Probably...

But she did so love a mystery. Maybe she'd just let her try to figure it out for herself...did she smell coffee?

She pushed herself out of bed slowly, it felt like she was moving underwater. She looked down at herself and saw that Veronica had helped her change into some pajamas.

She made it successfully out of her bedroom and into the living room, she could see Wallace moving around in the kitchen and it was a welcome sight but made her wish that he was taller and blond and well very much not Wallace at all.

"Hey party animal you want some coffee?" He asks noticing her making her shuffling hungover way to the kitchen.

"Yes please." Is all she can manage and even that is thicker than she thinks it has any right to be.

He hands her a hot mug and leads her back to the living room to sit on the couch. She looks back at Veronicas bedroom, the door is open and she can see the bed is unmade.

She's glad he didn't have to crash on the couch.

Dick would always complain about the couch being to_ god damn lumpy_.

"So how long are you going to keep V in the dark about your little boyfriend?"

"I'm not seeing Pete." She sighs into her coffee, how many times does she have to keep saying that?

"I'm sure that Dick will be glad to hear that "

Oh god he knows. How does he know? Why does he know? What had she done? What had he done?

"I..." She looks over at him and knows by the look on his face that she can't deny it.

"How did you know?" She asks her eyes darting over to her closed bedroom door. At least Wallace doesn't seem as appalled as she imagines Veronica will be.

"He carried you out to the car when you threw up upstairs."

_Crap that was him?_

"Also when I told him I was going to hit on you he looked like I'd stabbed him."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"It's not my secret to tell as far as I can see." He smiles at her softly. "After all you don't get to be Veronica Mars' _super bff _by not being able yo keep a secret."

"Thanks Wallace." She flops down onto his shoulder and his arm wraps softly around her shoulders.

He doesn't feel as good as Dick does but there's a comfort in him all the same.

They spend the rest of Sunday doing exactly what she expected to do once Wallace was back. Gravitating around the couch and eating junk food and watching movies.

* * *

She doesn't hear from Dick until her Thursday film studies class.

A text message she reads under her desk.

_I'm outside_

Outside where? Why? What the hell did that even mean?

She gathers up her stuff and sneaks out the back of the lecture hall without much fuss.

Dick is leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the other side of campus?" She looks at her watch and absolutely he should be. Not that she knows his schedule, that would be weird.

He grabs her hand and pulls her down the hall, she's staring at the connection like it's some amazing foreign thing. Which it is. Dick has never held her hand before. The occasional pinning her to the bed aside, which she's positive has a _very_ different meaning.

He opens a door and pulls her in behind him.

"Dick this is a supply closet."

"Yep."

"What are we doing in a supply closet?"

He just leans down and kisses her. He's pushing and pulling at her clothes trying to find a way to her skin and when he pulls her close to him it becomes rather obvious that he means to fuck her right there in a supply closet during her film studies lecture.

"You look good." He tells her his mouth barely moving from hers, his hot breath on her skin as his hands fumble with her clothes.

"Dick did you carry me to the car?" She asks and his fingers stop moving against her skin.

"Yeah why?" He looks at her and in the dim of the closet she can see that he doesn't even think it's a big deal at all. Which kind of makes it a bigger deal.

"No reason." She pushes him back roughly and his back slams into some shelving. He looks horribly put out until she drops to her knees in front of him.

He doesn't tell her she doesn't have to, in fact the only word that comes out of his mouth as she unzips his pants is a soft "_sweet_."

Her knees hurt and she curses wearing a skirt. She really needs to learn to do her laundry more regularly so she doesn't get stuck with the clothes at the back of the closet.

He's got his hands twisted into his hair and when she looks up at him her mouth full his eyes are closed and his head tilted back.

Obviously she's doing just fine. She's a little nervous about it, she's not exactly a pro and she has a hard time believing that this is Dick's first. She pushes down as far as she can go and he hits the back of her throat and the moment her mouth starts working again he knocks something out of the supply shelf he's leaning against. A roll of that blue paper towel unrolls itself around her.

She's swallowing against him and his moans are probably way too loud for their current location but she's pretty proud of them.

He pulls on her hair, pulling her mouth away from him and he comes out of her mouth with an audible pop.

"What?" She asks and flushes at how wanton she sounds.

"I want to be inside you." His voice is dark and it sends a thrill across her skin, jump starting her heart and other organs.

She stands up her hands on him to help her up, "Did you bring anything?"

"No." He tells her with a smile and his mouth is on her neck, his hands on her legs, fingers digging into her tights, climbing up her. He's going to be disappointed when he finds out that they go all the way up.

"Dick..." She starts but she forgets what she was going to say when he bites into her skin a moan taking the place of proper words.

His fingers dig into her tights trying to get at her and she doesn't realize what he's doing until its too late.

"_Dick no_." She tells him as he rips her tights at the crouch.

His mouth is on hers before she can verbalize her outrage at the ruined tights.

She liked those tights!

He was going to buy her new ones that was for damn...

Dick lifts her up and slams her into the shelf, his fingers shifting her underwear aside.

He takes his mouth off her just as he plunges into her and she's positive its just so he can enjoy the gasp and moan she makes.

"Dick..." He looks at her and his eyes feel like they're going too deep into her. Way too deep like he knows her...which she supposes is true.

She grips onto his shoulders and her sneakers she's sure are making marks on the back of his jeans but she finds she couldn't care less as long as she's filled with him. She pulls him in closer, her mouth on his skin, she'd missed this. Sure its only been two days but there's something about this that just sets her on fire.

She throws her head back and smashes it into the edge of a shelf it sends a shock of burning pain across her body and finds the next time she does that, that her head collides with Dick's palm instead.

The hall fills with people and she hates how hot it makes her that the door isn't locked but several rough pumps and she's coming violently. Biting into his shoulder hard as she does to keep the sound away from the students on their way to their next classes.

Dicks fingers dig into her and she can feel that odd rush of wet as he pushes as far into her as possible.

Huffing for breath he sets her down and starts to do up his pants.

"Sweet Mackie likes the idea of getting caught huh?" He's smiling down at her as she shifts in her underwear and tights.

Ruined.

"You owe me new tights."

Dick shrugs, "worth it." He tells her with a smile, "since the idea of getting caught turns you on so much...leave your bedroom window open."

"Why?"

He leans down and whispers into her ear, "I want to see if anyone's going to notice how squeaky your stupid bed is."

He leaves her in the supply closet all turned on again with ruined tights.


	19. Dick buys stockings (M)

**Dick buys stockings (M)**

* * *

He's sitting in one of his crazy boring business classes looking at his hand.

Why had he done that?

Like he was worried for her well-being or some shit.

Which he totally wasn't.

Probably.

Gah!

He puts his head down on his desk. He isn't worried about missing anything its syllabi week and even if it wasn't he has a surprising talent for business. He chalks it up to practically conning his way into girls' pants all these years.

He thought about how he hasn't actually conned his way into Macs pants at all. His tricks wouldn't work on her anyway. She was immune to his tricks. Always had been.

If he'd known that the secret was just to get her drunk on a rebound and make vulgar come-on's to her all night he would have done it when Cass had dumped her senior year.

He would have even put some effort into it if he'd known she'd get off on the idea of getting caught. Fuck he was sure he'd be wearing her mark all fucking week. He'd thought she was going to draw blood but fuck it was hot.

His phone vibrated against his leg and he pulled it out under the desk.

Mac.

Probably to tell him she would be sleeping with the windows closed.

Chicken.

It was a photo.

He opened it up and his throat went dry. It was the inside of her leg, her upper thigh, so close to pornographic he could barely stand it. It showed her pale leg and the rips in her now wet tights.

It vibrated again in his hand.

He looked up at Logan who was actually paying attention. Good because he was getting kind of hot and the last thing he needed was for Logan to point it out.

It wasn't another picture unfortunately it was a text message.

_You owe me new tights_.

He sent her back a message.

_Are you going to wear those all day?_

God he wanted her too. To have her marked all day, to smell _taken_, to keep her reminded of the sex all day.

She was more likely to risk getting caught if she was hot for him. And god he wanted to see if he could fuck her without making her ancient bed squeak.

The message comes back shortly after.

_I don't have much choice...although honestly I might take off my panties_

Fuck she was baiting him.

He grit his teeth and looked at the pictures in his phone. Fuck he needed to go to the bathroom. No way could he listen or even pretend to listen to this guy talk about market crap when all he could think about was ploughing into her.

He sits up, pushes his phone into his pocket and leans back trying to figure out the best way to get to a bathroom.

"What's up?" Logan asks not looking up.

"Bathroom."

Logan looks over at him and must know more than he should because he looks a little sick.

"Next floor up is your best bet. No ones ever in that one." He tells him turning his focus back to the professor.

Dick follows Logan's advice, the room is empty and he locks it behind him. He leans against the door and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

He wonders if he can get her to meet him. Probably not, her classes are all on the other side of campus. Not that he knows her schedule or anything, that would be weird.

He settles for the pictures of her in his phone and takes matters in hand.

Tonight he is going to fuck her until he passes out.

When he's washing up after he wonders where the fuck he's going to get her tights.

* * *

He sees her at lunch from across the cafeteria. She's still wearing the tights and he has this feeling that he's going to get turned on by tights for the rest of his life.

He sits down at a table with Logan and Wallace. He doesn't even look at them until Veronica sits down with Mac.

"What are we talking about?" He asks, he hopes it's a sport or class, something incredibly dull because he's sitting on the edge of needing the bathroom again.

"We were taking bets for when Veronica's going to crack the case." Wallace tells him.

And that does it.

The thick warm feelings disappear.

"What the fuck." He looks pointedly at Logan and then at Fennel, "why would you do that?"

They look at each other and Logan answers for the both of then, "because it's funny."

They thankfully dissolve into other topics and leave him enough alone to have his mind wander dangerously.

_Where the fuck is he going to get stockings? Or tights or whatever._

The question is out of his mouth before he can stop it.

"Why do you need to buy stockings?" Wallace asks slowly and Logan just shakes his head.

"I owe someone a pair..." He tells them and he's not sure why he's being purposely vague it doesn't take much to figure out what he'd done. What they'd done.

Wallace shakes his head violently, "why would you tell me that! I have a class with her next."

Wallace and Logan both leave without giving him any help at all. Yeah well if they were going to be assholes betting on when he was going to get caught then fuck em.

He'd ask a Theta.

One he hasn't fucked was probably a good idea.

* * *

He's sitting across the street staring at her window. She hasn't said anything one way or the other. She was probably to chicken shit to initiate anything like this.

Sure the idea got her hot, really hot, but he was pretty sure he'd always be the one pulling her into public restrooms or into bushes.

The window slides open and he almost falls out of the car in his rush.

He climbs the fire escape and drops into her room.

She's sitting on the edge of the bed nervously, she's got a nightgown on. It looks silk and the dark blue looks really good with her hair tumbling down.

He tosses a package at her. Confused she opens it, he leans against her desk watching her pull the silk stockings out of the package.

_Fucking imported from France._

"Oh my god Dick..." She looks up at him with wide eyes, "they're gorgeous."

He notices that she doesn't talk about how he shouldn't have or that they're too expensive.

She must know him well enough to know he'll just take them back. Which would be a real shame since he's looking forward to fucking her while she's wearing them.

His eyes wander across her room to the door.

That naughty girl didn't even lock her door.

He pulls off his shirt and is working on his pants when he notices she's about to take off her nightgown.

"Don't." He tells her and he's a little surprised, since when has he ever had girls stop taking off clothes.

"What's the matter?" She asks and there's an insecurity to her voice that is cute and so unnecessary.

He pushes her back down against her bed and runs a hand down her. _Silk_.

"I like it." He tells her and is surprised in the darkness of his tone, but pleased because her skin flushes and her breathing picks up.

They settle into the middle of the bed and he pushes the silk up her body and can't stop the smile that bursts to life across his face.

Her underwear doesn't match. It's just plain cotton and he likes that they don't match. Matching underwear was for anniversaries and weddings and blackmail, mismatched underwear felt more real, less formal.

He'd never liked formal.

But the best part has got to be that she's already wet.

"You naughty girl." He whispers his fingers brushing across her, "how long have you been thinking about this?" he watches her squirm under his touch and god he needs to be in her right now. She reaches out and grabs onto his arms. He's so startled by the movement that she manages to pull him onto the bed beside her.

They both wince at the loud squeak the bed makes in protest.

All protest is forgotten when he sees her pulling her underwear off and tossing them across the room. She swings a leg over him and he can barely stand it, his hips press up into her desperate.

The softest little moan falls from her mouth and his hands grab onto her tight. Too tight. But she doesn't seem to mind all that much. She leans forward and her mouth is on his as she takes him. He's not sure if she wanted to kiss him or if it was to stop the moan from being too loud, but its a back of the throat noise that he can't stop.

She's going slow, but she's dripping and he's pushing up into her and grabbing onto her skin and hair and god she's going so slow its torture, her hands on his chest as she pushes herself into a panting mess.

Her back arches and her fingers curl against his skin and his eyes go wide.

He knows this.

"Mac-" he moan's out trying to catch her attention but she's too far gone. He pushes up in the bed changing the angle and _fuck_ he presses his hand against her mouth and buries his head in her neck, pressing his mouth tight against her skin, he can hear her through his hand and she tightens and pulls around him.

When the noise softens to a panting against his hand he removes it. Twisting and moving her until she's spread out beneath him panting and flushed.

"You're going to get us caught." he tells her pushing into her again. She moves with him and the bed squeaks and groans but he finds he cares less and less, she's moving against him the way he likes and her fingers are gripping his hair.

She gasps his name softly, just for him and its such a beautiful sound, eyes locked he's positive that this is more than he's ready for. Whatever the hell this is he knows that she's ruined him for other women.

She squeaks and presses her hand to her mouth and the entirety of her body is dooming him. It's just this amazing hot, wet tight mess of a thing that pulls him over the edge, drags him over with her.

Her hand pressed to his mouth as well until the only sound he thinks he's even capable of making is the panting and heaving for breath that's filling up the room. He pulls out of her slowly and enjoys the mess it makes of her legs.

He rolls over and kicks the blankets back and settles himself in. She smiles down at him and settles in next to him, her hand draped over his chest the way he likes.

Like he belongs to her.

Okay so maybe this is more than just a good, _great_ lay because she's dead asleep in moments and he kind of loves just the weight of her in the bed with him.


	20. Mac falls off the bed (M)

**Mac falls off the bed (M)**

* * *

She rolls over half awake, her arm going around Dick.

He feels softer than usual.

She pulls his body close and discovers that he's been replaced with a pillow.

"Well that's disappointing." She pushes herself up against the ancient headboard. Dick had replaced his body with several pillows and her phone is flashing.

She picks it up.

_Couldn't stay. Didn't want to wake up to Veronicas gun in my face._

She sighs and types back.

_Veronica doesn't have a gun._

His response is immediate.

_Bullshit she doesn't._

She pushes herself out of bed when she notices that her ruined tights are no longer draped over the back of her desk chair.

She drops to the floor to see if they'd fallen off.

Nothing...

Oh god he didn't.

_Did you take my tights?_

_Well you said they were my fault I'm just trying to take responsibility for them._

God she can read the smirk in his words. Like the picture she'd sent him wasn't evidence enough he needed to take them with him.

She stands and sees the package of stockings. They really are beautiful. They must be the most expensive article of clothing she owns now.

They really were too expensive to replace her sears tights but she did so want to keep them. She ran her fingers through the silky things.

The door opens a crack and Veronicas face appears. Maybe Dick was right to leave after all. It'd do Veronica no good to have the mystery just unravel itself for her.

"Good your awake." She opens the door more and leans against the frame, "I was craving some _very thin pancakes_ and was wondering if you wanted to come?"

* * *

Having crapes with Veronica is like waiting for something to happen. Like she thinks Chip is going to walk up to them and demand she stop fucking Dick.

If he thinks he hadn't heard him tell Dick she wasn't up to pi Sig standards he's horribly mistaken.

There had been a silence while Pete was trying to figure something out and honestly that boy should get himself to the drama department because he had a voice that carried.

Pete had looked up at her at that, _he's the only one who thinks that _Mac, he'd tried to comfort her but she'd waved it away.

She wasn't very fond of Chip anyway so fuck him. Maybe she'd send him a virus. It'd be incredibly easy, the pi sigs all seemed to have the same rule when it came to emailed porn.

Open, enjoy and then deal with the consequences.

There.

Solved.

That should make her feel better.

"You okay Mac-attack?"

"I'm good, just thinking about what kind of virus to send Chip."

She smiles brightly and they launch into an in-depth discussion on how to attack. It's nice that for once Veronica doesn't need to know why.

* * *

She doesn't see Dick all day, he doesn't pull her out of class, which is good she supposes because having a quickie with jeans on seems like a lot more work.

She spends the evening with Veronica figuring out the washing machine, Veronica has a lot more experience with it and it's an ancient thing nowhere near as nice as her mom's.

She sitting on the edge of her bed looking at the open window and wondering what kind of level of pathetic this is.

She can hear a clatter on the fire escape and holds her breath. Man she never thought she'd be holding her breath for Dick before.

She let's it out as softly as possible but he looks at her anyway as he climbs into the bedroom.

"Hey." He greets her.

"Hey."

She'd locked the door this time because over everything she just wants him to be there when she wakes up, to not feel _cheap_.

He sits down on the bed next to her and pulls of his shirt and kicks off his shoes and his mouth is on hers before she can say anything.

He's pushing her lightly into the bed and she falls back onto the soft comforter her mind doing that great kind of fuzzy thing where everything is him.

He must have surfed that day because the ocean smell of him is stronger than usual.

She moans softly as his hand pushes up her shirt and his hot heavy hand is on her breast. She grabs at him pushing him rougher down into her, there needs to be more contact, more friction because his mouth has moved from hers and is making its way lower.

She wraps her legs around him pulling him down against her.

He doesn't seem able to deny her what she so obviously wants, he kisses her soundly and pulls away to shed his jeans. She takes the time to toss her pyjamas across the room.

He drops to the bed and the thing groans and begs for them to stop. Dicks eyes go to the door, he looks down at her confused, "you locked it?"

"Yeah..." She wonders if that's going to be a problem, if the chances of getting caught mid-flagrante are so low means he doesn't want to...

"So you can be loud then?" He buries himself in her roughly and a far too loud moan rips from her throat.

She slams her hands down over her mouth and watches him smirk at her. His hands run across her, up her body until his hand is over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She hisses out pulling her hands from her mouth to try to pull his off her eyes.

His wrist flicks away from her eyes and grabs her hands. He pulls her hands above her head.

"You tricked me?" She gasps out, wrapping her legs around him and shifting as much as his grip allows causing him to moan.

He nods and continues doing everything in his power to make her moan.

She wants to say his name but she bites her lips to keep it in and if he's disappointed it doesn't show in the way he moves. Rough and fast and he's hitting every button that needs to be hit, because let's be honest if there's one thing Dick's going to be good at its sex.

But this no hands thing is driving her crazy, she needs to touch him, wants to feel his muscles move under her, feel the tight hot expanse of skin. She arches up into his body, desperate for contact, a frustrated moan leaving her mouth.

He leans back, "What?" he asks breathless.

"I want to touch you." she tells him and there is absolutely no fear or self-consciousness in it, she's too hot, and too desperate to care and with a smirk he lets her hands go. Her hands grab onto him in a flash, feeling out the movements of him, pressing up into him, tracing the length of him. Her hands press too hard, and they're a lot closer to the edge of the bed then she thought because the second she pushes up against him they are falling off the bed, pulling him roughly out and away from her.

Dick hits the floor with a slam that sends all the air in his lungs rushing out. She lands on top of him the blankets she'd been clawing at falling over them both.

"Oh my god are you okay?" she asks getting on her hands and knees inspecting him in the confines of their blanket tent,

The door rattles violently, "Mac! Mac are you okay?" Veronica's voice burst out through the door.

"Uh...yeah!" she calls out trying not to notice that Dick's got his hands on her hips and is pressing up against her.

He pushes up roughly and the gasp that leaves her body is too loud to not be noticed by her already concerned friend.

"Are you sure? What happened?"

He's pumping up into her and her body was oh so close before the tumble and this is just making her tremble.

"I just fell off the be-d" she manages her fingers curling into the blankets and bed and his arm and oh god this is just not fair.

"Well if you need anything you just yell okay?" Veronica tells her and she nods and it takes the bright smile on Dick's face to realise that she has to actually get words out of her mouth.

"Kay." is all she manages before she arches back and just loses it. Dick sits up and wraps his arms around her, gathering her up and pressing his mouth against her shoulder and just loses it as well.

He's leaning against the bed, heart slowly slowing down, his breath still ragged and chest heaving, and she's flopped over on his chest.

"I should go..." he whispers against her hair and everything in her chest tightens.

"stay." she tells him her hands on his burning skin.

"until you fall asleep?" he offers.

"until I wake up?" she's watching the light from the street lamp outside push shadows across her room because she absolutely can't look at him.

He lifts her up and sets her down next to him, "if we get caught its your fault." he tells her and pushes himself off the floor. His legs shake a little but she has the decency not to mention it as she climbs into bed next to him, dragging the blankets back up onto the bed.


	21. Veronica has a corkboard

**Veronica has a corkboard**

* * *

She's sitting on the edge of her bed, Wallace lounging way too comfortably behind her.

Sounds of fun are drifting out from the living room where Logan and Mac are playing video games...Dick is there too because Logan and Dick had apparently gotten some surgery over the summer that connects them at the hip.

Wallace had been happily talking with then all until she had dragged him unceremoniously into her bedroom to help her with a_ problem_.

A problem Dick had made a rude comment about.

Of course.

Ugh.

She stared at the corkboard she had leaning against her wall. Pictures and scraps of paper, her evidence pinned all over it.

It looked strikingly similar to another corkboard from freshman year.

Complete with the pi sigma photo.

The newest of the evidence she'd collected was the truck parked just down the block of the building _every night_ that week.

"You're supposed to be helping me." She turns to Wallace whose not even paying the slightest amount of attention, "don't you want to know who it is?"

Wallace looks up at her and smiles softly at her, "if I wanted to know I'd ask her. In fact she's right out there." He slides off the bed and goes to open the door, "let me get her for you."

She rushes to push the door closed and looks up at Wallace with the biggest saddest eyes she can muster.

"You have to help me, I just can't get it. Nothing makes any sense." Wallace softens because he's always soft to her (which is fine because she's soft for him too). She walks back to the board and he follows her this time, "It should so obviously be Pete, they've shown an open fondness for each other, she helped him pass his classes, he was practically the only one she talked to at the party. That sweater should be his. He's even the same pledge class as Dick."

Wallace steps in close and looks at her handy work. She's pulled out all the stops, something she usually reserves for murderers and rapists.

"So its Pete then."

"Except Pete is..." She drops off and Wallace looks at her wide-eyed, she steps in and pushes a paper out-of-the-way and a picture of Pete in full-out make out mode with a boy is revealed.

"No way."

"Yep. He's in Pete's anthropology class...his names Tristan...he's sweet." Pete had begged her not to tell anyone and of course she wouldn't. If he wasn't ready for the house to know he was gay than she wasn't going to push him out of the closet.

She wasn't that heartless (usually).

But it did leave her at square one.

"Whose car is this?" He asks and it's the not so covertly parked car that's been showing up every night that week.

Every night of which she is positive she's heard more than any room-mate wants too.

Macs been considerate but her partner hasn't been.

Like he wants to get caught.

Then just let her catch them already damn it. But Mac keeps her door locked at night and no matter how long she stares at that car she never manages to catch him.

"The cars registered to Dick." She tells him crossing her arms and looking at the photo again, "it just doesn't make any sense Wallace. Most of the evidence points at a friend of Dorothy except these random pieces which make no sense at all."

Wallace is looking at her like she's missing something, and she must be.

Because her gut tells her the person that's sneaking into their apartment night after night is sitting in their living room right now. But she's seen them interact. It was the same as it had always been. Insults and video games and Logan.

She grabs the corkboard and slides it down behind her dresser.

If she looks at it one more time she's going to hide in Macs closet and just wait for the guy to show up tonight.

Mac would never forgive her so that's so off the table...at least until next month.

Next month was sex quest, which meant that something was bound to happen, because as good a lay as this frat boy must be her Mac would never let herself become points on a whiteboard.

* * *

**A/N:** I will be gone all weekend so unfortunately I can't be Jane Curtain for you...no weekend update (it's an SNL joke) but i'll be in a car for approximately six hours so i should get some writing done for you. Love.


	22. Mac has an unwanted visitor (M)

**Mac has an unwanted visitor (M)**

* * *

She has been extra hot for Dick all day and she couldn't figure out why.

At least not until she gets home and her body spells it out for her with grammar.

_Well at least she not pregnant_

Which she hasn't really been worried about but she and Dick might be accidentally playing a numbers game she certainly does not want to win...lose?

She's not sure she's ever hated her body this much in her life.

She's laying down on her bed with her super comfy pajamas on staring at her phone.

She'd been perfecting her sexting all day and there's a heaviness to her that she's not going to cash in on all her _hard_ work.

She should have let Dick bend her over that table in the library earlier. She's going to regret it for approximately five days or her whole life you know whichever.

The moment she is done she is going to fuck him blind. She doesn't care where he is. She's fucked in closets and in cars before it wouldn't be a big deal.

She's rereading her hard work. Her clumsy attempts at making him _yearn_ for her.

He'd been very supportive of the whole endeavor, prompting her and adding his own horribly vulgar comments.

She had always wondered how girls could stand it, Dicks mouth. She knew how now. Every syllable reminded her of what he could do with that mouth, with that tongue and the dirtier he was the faster her heart would beat because she knew he'd do those things to her.

Even now she was totally ready...except there were...issues.

She'd read that it was supposed to be amazing but she just couldn't bring herself to imagine it.

Messy.

He probably wouldn't even come over anyway.

She looked at the last exchange again.

_You want the good news or the bad news?_

_Bad news?_

_You're not a father._

_What? What the hell is the good news then? If this is more dirty talk Mac I think you're doing it wrong._

_You're not a father._

_So the good news and the bad news is I didn't knock you up?_

_Correct..._

_Oh shit your on the rag._

_...yeah..._

_Oh._

That was it. Then radio fucking silence. Just because she wasn't willing to have...you know...regular sex didn't mean she wasn't willing to participate in other...stuff.

"Hey." She sat up quickly. Dick was sitting in her window, "so your windows open so I figured you were still okay with me coming over."

Okay?! Seriously? Did he think she was that volatile while having her monthly visit that she wouldn't want him over? Had she been that bad in the past?

Although to be fair it was the first solid month they'd spent sleeping together.

"Yeah Dick its okay."

He pushes himself off the windowsill and goes about his regular routine of stripping to his underwear on his way to his side of the bed.

She's memorized by the movement of his muscles as he moves. Okay so maybe its not so hard to see the beauty in sports now, when he's stretching yawning before he checks that the door is locked.

"So you want to cuddle or something?" He asks eyeing her as he slides into bed. The whole thing feels better with his weight and heat in it.

"Or something." She smiles and moves to him, throwing a leg over him.

"Mac what are you doing?" He asks nervously popping up on his elbows to get a better look at her.

"Shut up." She tells him roughly and he does eyes wide he just watches her move down his body. Maybe she does have a bit of a temper, but she's wanted him, practically _needed _him all day and something is going to happen or so help her god it wasn't going to be pretty.

He's straining against his shorts by the time she's sitting on his legs looking down at him.

"You know you don't have to prove anything to me right?"

His question pulls her attention away from his dick. Does he think she's doing this to prove that she's a good time no matter what part of the month it is? Because she's not.

This is all about feeling him.

"I'm not trying to prove anything Dick." She removes him easily from the cotton confines leaning down low to run her tongue along him.

She spends a few moments admiring the length of him with her tongue before her mouth encloses around him.

He falls back off his elbows and has his hands in her sheets, holding tight and as she lowers pulling him as deeply into her as is possible she notices the tension in his hips. He's trying to force himself not to buck up into her mouth. That's actually kind of sweet.

His gasps and moans fill the room, one hand twisted around her hair. She presses a hand against his pelvis, god how can anyone's skin be that soft. Her fingers rubbing along him, the other hand trying to remove his hand from her hair. She knows what that hand is, that's his emergency stop handle.

His hand pulls her hair roughly as his hand comes free and she moans around him.

Both his hands twist into her hair at that and pull her down roughly, his hips pressing up against her and she moans again, god she wants him so badly.

He whimpers her name, her actual name and startled by it she swallows nervously which seems to do something for Dick because his hip press violently up against her and his fingers pull her hair down and his body arches a little.

He's twitching in her mouth and she knows there's no going back on this now.

She swallows.

When he's finally done he untangles his fingers from her hair. He pushes her hair back into place, a goofy smile on his face.

"You're good at that." He pulls her to him and kisses her and it's not the hard rough needy thing she expects. It's soft and comfortable and twists something in her chest.

She rests against his chest listening to his heartbeat regulate itself. She doesn't mean to fall asleep on him but he's just so comfortable and warm and his fingers are running slowly up and down her arm and the entire effect of him just puts her out.


	23. Dick has a Girlfriend

**Girlfriend**

* * *

He's sitting at the pi sigma sigma meeting staring at his phone.

He's been getting messages from Mac all day. Not that that's weird. Its become a terribly common thing since he's started spending the nights at her place.

Something he actually kind of likes. It's like having a day long conversation about sex and video games.

The meetings about the upcoming sex quest and he's honestly not all that interested in it.

Not when he has Mac with her hot tight body and soft hair. Not with the way she moves and the way she looks at him. Not when he has a girl who is good to go pretty much at the drop of a hat, whose mouth is magic. Who fucking swallows.

They are talking about point systems and something or other but he's rereading the last few messages from Mac.

Seriously she is getting a lot better at the sexy messages. He's been wound up for her all day.

She has been pretty heavy handedly hinting at something a little more intimate than a blow job. And he'd be lying if he said he hasn't been excited because either he is earning some red wings tonight or he is getting anal.

He'd never been with a girl who hadn't needed to be coerced into that. Who had willingly and a little excitedly offered it up.

God what the hell were they talking about that's taking so god damn long? He could be fucking his girlfriend by now!

Wait what?

He needed to stop calling her that but the word felt a lot better than _fuck buddy_.

Every time someone mentioned _girlfriend_ she pops into his head and it feels kind of warm.

It just seems like the right word even if it makes his skin itch.

His phone vibrates in his hand, a message from Mac.

_You are still coming over right? I mean if you didn't want to do that stuff we totally don't have to..._

Oh my god! He hates this meeting!

_I'll be right there!_

He sends to her and stands up violently from his seat sending it to the ground.

"Dick?" Chip asks startled.

"What the fuck is taking so long?" He asks.

"No one wants to buy the new board. I know someone in here did that!" He points randomly around the room.

"That's it?! Fuck it how much is a new board?" He pulls his wallet out and walks up to the front table where the council is sitting. One of those seats is his next year but seriously right now he just wants to be across town in his _girlfriends_ bed. He slams a couple of hundreds on the table and storms out of the room.

"Dick!" Chip calls after him and he stops to look at him his hands digging out his keys, "we still have to deal with the freshman points."

"I don't care man, I'm not even playing this year." He tells him and the entire room bursts into sound.

"Is this about Mac-attack?" Charleston asks from the front.

"Yeah." He tells him and leaves the house trying not to notice how Pete and Charleston seem pretty happy about his choice.

* * *

He breaks, he doesn't even know how many, traffic laws to get to her apartment and possibly a law of gravity getting into her room.

She's asleep.

She's a-_fucking_-sleep!

After all the build up and that worried text message she's just out cold on her bed. In her flannels her hair in a fancy braid that tells him at some point today she sat between Veronicas legs and let her play with her hair.

She looks kinda sweet all on top of the covers waiting for him. She didn't even get his message. Her phone is still blinking on her night stand.

He manoeuvres her gently until she is under the covers. Brushing stray pieces of hair out of her face.

She's really cute.

He kisses her softly and steps back from the bed.

_What. The. Fuck. Is he doing?_

This was full on_ girlfriend_ stuff not maybe girlfriend mostly just sexfriend stuff.

He pulls his clothes off as per usual trying to take comfort in the familiarity and checking the door is locked slides into bed next to her.

_He quit sex quest._

"Oh my god what have I done."

"Dick?" Mac mumbles in the dark her voice heavy with sleep. She rolls over to him pressing up against him, her arm draping over his chest like he likes.

"Yeah?"

She sighs and settles into him, "I didn't think you would come." She whispers and god she must be sleepy because that's a kind of honestly they haven't really done before and he's sure it must be just because she isn't thinking straight.

"I always come for you." He tells her his voice low and dark, that tone that makes her bite her lip. (Yeah like he hasn't noticed).

She snorts, hand pressed into her mouth and the short burst of laughter fills the room and pulls him down into the comfort of her company.

"Dick?"

"Uh huh?"

"Did you still want to?" She asks and he kind of loves how sleepy she sounds.

"You're tired its fine." He tells her and he can see in the dim of the room how nervous that makes her. He wonders if it makes her nervous the same way the title _girlfriend_ makes his skin itch.

"Oh."

God she really was looking forward to it wasn't she.

She's his favorite.

He shifts so his mouth is at her ear, "get a good night sleep Mackenzie because I don't have any morning classes."

He can feel her relax against him and she's back to sleep in a few minutes.

He quit sexquest. He hadn't even realized that he hadn't been planning on participating at all but it was easy to see now.

He'd made zero efforts to make contact with the freshman points. No ground work laid not that he had ever done much of that anyway but still.

Did she know he wasn't?

Did she expect him to break off this thing with her in order to pursue other girls?

Girls that just didn't fucking do it for him any more?

Did she expect him to just claim her points and move on?

Did she expect him not to play at all?

She rolls away from him in her sleep and he settles into the bed his brain too full of questions and the promise of morning sex and the fact that he really wouldn't mind _all_ that much if there wasn't. He pulls her body against his and breathing her in he falls asleep too.


	24. Mac takes something from Dick (M)

**Mac takes something from Dick (M)**

* * *

She wakes up absolutely craving him. His hot hiss of a promise echoing through her dreams all night.

She pushes herself up onto her hands and knees and looks at Dick.

Still asleep, the sun slowly creeping its way through the room lighting up his hair. He looks surprisingly innocent, an expanse of smooth soft skin and blonde hair. She finds that she just wants to lay there with him. Just touch him softly and kiss gently and maybe not even have sex.

Just lay in bed, have a lazy morning with her boyfriend...

"Wait what?" She asks herself softly sitting on her heels and watching him sleep.

Boyfriend?

It didn't _feel_ wrong like she thought it would. It felt big and heavy thou.

"Boyfriend..." She whispers and Dicks hand moves out to grab onto the space she had been occupying.

His hand hits nothing but mattress and his entire body seizes up. His hand pats frantically at the space before he sits up eyes wide.

He finds her easily sitting up looking at him and she wonder if she looks soft because he does.

"What are you doing?" He asks softly his arms wrapping around her and pulling her back down with him.

Had he heard her? No way he'd be jumping out the window if he had.

"I was just thinking." She offers knowing he won't ask beyond that.

"About how hot I am? Yeah I think about that too." He tells her seriously and she can't stop the laughter that bursts out of her at that. And with that it doesn't feel so casual, laying there wrapped up in him, laughing not really moving to do anything.

Not casual like the summer, it still felt good and natural but it didn't have the temporary feel the summer had.

The summer had been a fling. It had all the markings of one. This thou. Well she kind of wanted to see him all the time.

She takes his hand in hers and laces their fingers together watching his fingers wiggle against her, locking down and then forcing her fingers to splay out. She half expected him to ask her to see the steeple.

She liked him.

Holy fuck.

Like the all of him.

The everything.

She even kind of liked his dirty jokes.

She liked him.

"Dick?" She asks softly her heart pounding against her chest like it wants to escape and maybe it does.

"Uh huh?" He uses his other hand to force her fingers carefully down so he can open the doors and see all the people.

Maybe she should wait until after they have sex. Catch him in that mindless content foggy bit.

That way when this goes as badly as she imagines it will go she'll at least have that.

"Did you want to go out?"

"Out? His fingers stop moving on her skin and it feels like a death, "like outside?"

"Uh yeah?"

He drops her hand and she's positive its going worse than she thought. He however moves so he's above her, a knee between her legs and a dangerous smirk on his face.

His hand slowly unbuttoned her pyjama top. God he really seems to enjoy buttons, she's considering everything she owns that has buttons when his mouth is on her collar-bone.

"I think you'd look great with grass in your hair." He tells her his mouth barely lifting from her skin, his voice that low rumble of noise. She bites her lip her fingers sliding into her hair.

That's not what she means.

She should really tell him that's not what she means but his mouth is doing it's best to make it impossible to think properly.

He has his hands on the waist on her pyjamas his fingers curled against her skin, "you're sure? 'cause we don't have to if you don't want too..." he looks up at her and she swears there's concern written all over him and it pulls the oxygen out of her. She sits up, her hands on his face.

"I'm sure." she tells him firmly and she's positive she's not just talking about sex. She removed his hands from her and pulled off her pants and underwear dropping them to the side of the bed.

"God when did you get so pretty?" Dick ask as she lays back on the bed, spread out under him as he shifts out of his boxers.

"Probably the summer before eleventh grade? I swam a lot that summer." she smirks at him and the smile he gives her in return is so honest it hurts. God he's so good-looking and she doesn't have to ask when that happened. It had happened probably the second he was conceived but it had taken until her fourth beer at the pi sigma party at the beginning of the summer to really get it. Dick's mouth is on her skin again and she wants him. She wants to be filled up with him and the more his hands ghost across her body the more urgent the need.

"You're sure?" he asks, his voice thin as he presses against her.

"Well I can't be sure I mean I've _always_ found myself attractive." she whimpers pressing against him she wants him badly why is he stalling.

"That's not what I mean Mac." he looks up at her and his eye are dark and his chest is heaving, his breath uneven, " I haven't done this before Mac I don't want to hurt you."

She props herself up on her elbows and looks at him seriously, "What do you mean you haven't-"

"It's never actually happened before okay? They always say they will and then chicken out at the last minute." He looks embarrassed and it's the sweetest thing she's ever seen.

"I'm taking Dick Casablancas'_ virginity_?" she asks with a whisper and he looks hurt like it's an insult and she absolutely loves it. She rushes forward and before he can defend his manly honor her mouth is on his, hard and her hands are on him pulling him down and close and with a deep breath against his mouth she uses her legs to push Dick into her.

Her breath shudders against his mouth and his fingers dig into the bed, "Mac..." his voice a ghostly thing, a barely there breathy thing that she made.

"Uh huh..." she moves against him experimentally, the burn is sharp and consuming but being filled with him is causing a bursting feeling in her chest.

The moan that falls from his throat is spectacular and she's sure she'll be able to call on that exact sound when she's alone and craving him.

"Are you okay?" he asks kissing her cheek and neck and shoulder, everywhere he can get to he's pressing his mouth against and the action is a sharp contrast to the slowly subsiding pain of his invasion.

"Yes..."

"Can I?"

She nods and he pulls slowly out and her body arches up into him and her eyes closed she moans out, the sound completely unchecked, loud in the room and she just gets louder as he pushes back in.

Nails in his back body pushing against his she knows she will absolutely be putting this into the rotation. He's panting and moaning against her skin and its going right to the core of her and she knows she's not going to last long.

She arches back and her mouth opens to moan out as she comes and she'd be surprised if she was in the right state of mind to be but instead of just incoherent noises, his name tries to force its way out, "Di-"

Wide eyed Dick's hand slams down on her mouth to stop his name as he comes as well, heavy breath and thankfully wordless noises and pressing painfully far into her.

He pulls out and drops beside her before his hand comes off her mouth.

"hey..." he says weakly smiling at her, he looks like he's ready for a nap and that sounds pretty appealing.

"hey." she smiles in return.

"So I guess we should do that again sometime." his smile pulls to the side, he's smirking at her and she can't really blame him for it.

"I'd be okay with that." she bites her lip embarrassed. Dick's finger runs softly across her abused lip and she looks at him wide-eyed.

Maybe he likes her too...

"Dick?"

"Uh huh?"

"About what I said before?" it feels like her heart is seizing up.

"yeah..." the word is pulled long and it makes her nervous.

"I didn't mean just having sex outside..."

"I know." he tells her and her mouth closes.

He knows and had rather efficiently changed the subject.

So he doesn't want to then.

boyfriend? ha. When did you get so delusional Mac?

He laughs quietly his hand brushing her hair away from her face and god the sound just seems to cut into her skin.

"There's no need to laugh at me." She rolls as violently away from him as she can but Dick just pulls her back up against him.

"Where do you want to go?"

Her heart stops, she's sure of it. Is he agreeing, is he her, are they, "Dick?"

"Yes?"

"You know what you're agreeing to right?"

"I'm not that stupid Cindy. Man you'd think you'd know me better than that, being my girlfriend and all." He barely stumbles over the word and it warms her insides that he's so scared about this too. It would just be so much easier to not care, for it to have stayed that raw sexual need from the summer, if she didn't miss the weight of him laying next to her or the smell of him or god the sound of his laugh.

"They're showing Evil Dead 2 down town on the weekend did you want to go together? Like as a date?"

"I haven't seen the first one."

She rolls to look at him, " You really haven't seen it?" He shakes his head, "That so doesn't matter, two is practically one but better anyway. Oh my god you'll love it."

"It'll be hard you know?" He means actually dating without Veronica knowing. But she doesn't want to think about that right now, not when her body is heavy and content and she is in the arms of her_ boyfriend_.

"With you it frequently is." she smirks at him and he smiles brightly at her.

"Did you just make a penis joke?"

She shrugs, "maybe."

"Oh you're coming along nicely." he smiles at her but his eyes travel down her body and his eyes get serious.

"What's the matter?"

"Next time we do that, we're doing it in my bed." he tells her firmly.

"Why?"

"So I can hear you scream my name." he tells her darkly, his hands pulling her tight to his body, "It was painful having to stop that." his fingers go to her mouth, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Dick. You didn't hurt me." squirming out of his grip she leans over him and grabs her pants from the floor and pulls them on, ignoring his pout. Her sheets are going to be a mess enough to clean as it was she didn't need to add anything else. She settles into his arms and lets the heavy full feelings pull her away from conciousness, it always feels so much better falling asleep with him, safe and just _better._


	25. Wallace laughs inappropriately

**Wallace laughs inappropriately**

* * *

Wallace is watching her pace across his dorm room, making wide arcs around Piz as he sits on the floor by his bed looking through old sheet music.

Its been a lot less awkward than he thought it'd be living with Piz after the mysterious PizRonica break up of the summer.

He has a feeling Veronica made him think it was his idea.

Piz pulls his legs up close to his chest as Mac makes another pass.

"Mac seriously you need to stop pacing your giving me motion sickness."

She stops, crosses her arms, uncrosses them, crosses them the other way.

"What am I doing?" She asks him and honestly he hasn't a clue.

It's the first complete sentence he's gotten from her all visit. Just gibberish about cabins and evil and trees and crazy and of course Dick.

He figures that's why she's here rather than pacing her own place.

"What did you do?"

She sags against the wall, "I asked Dick out."

"Like on a real date?" He's pretty sure he doesn't remember how to use his arms. Because a real date means that they like each other, like the parts that don't fit together.

She nods.

"So...not a fling then?" He can't help but ask. He'd just assumed that the thing between dick and mac was a physical thing only I mean he kinda figure that was Dicks appeal.

He had a hard time pulling together an idea of Dick and Mac having a conversation that didn't lead to them making it in a closet. Something he really wishes he had never seen. As if seeing Dick leave a supply closet with a huge stupid smile on his face and lipstick on his collar wasn't bad enough but to see Mac leave the same closet shortly after trying to get her skirt straight well he would have preferred to not actually know that about Mac.

"Not a fling..." She looks down at her shoes and there's a blush to get face he so rarely sees, "he called me his _girlfriend_." She says the word like it's sacred.

Even Piz looks up at that, "isn't he a pi?"

"So?" Mac asks and it looks like she's ready to fight about it.

"Well doesn't sex quest start right away?"

"So?"

Okay. So Mac must actually really like Dick if she's being so flippant about sex quest, something that is totally up Dicks alley, she doesn't seem to even care at all. Like he'd asked her if it was cold in Spain right now. Like it didn't even concern her at all.

"He's not participating?" Wallace asks and tries rather unsuccessfully to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"No he's not."

"He told you that because he could be..."

Mac looks at Wallace and there's a ridiculous amount of confidence in her. Its like she's on fire. He can't believe that Dick could do that for her.

"He isn't lying Wallace, he hasn't even told me." She says it softly.

"Then how do you?"

"Pete told me." She smirks, "well actually so did half of his pledge class and Charleston."

Well that's kind of cute actually, all the pi sigmas seem to have this little Mac fan club going on from what he remembers of the party.

"So what are you doing for this date then?" He asks leaning back against his pillows wondering exactly when all the girls in his life stopped thinking of him as a man. Was stopped even the right word? Had he _ever_ been a boy to them?

"We're going to go see Evil dead 2 down town. They're doing a midnight showing on the weekend." He watches as a kind of nervous excitement just seems to fall off of her, "he hasn't seen it can you believe it?!"

She starts pacing again, "what the hell am I supposed to wear? Am I supposed to put out? It is technically our first date..."

"Mac you've had sex with him like a million times before you can put out if you want." Wallace tells her trying to push down the laughter that's trying to make its way into the world.

"It doesn't make me a whore right?" She asks him scared, "I don't want him to think I'm easy."

Okay at that he actually does start laughing.

"Are you serious?"

"Wallace!" Piz yelps from the ground coming quickly to Macs defence like the boy scout that he is.

He wipes the tears from his eyes and sees the devastation on Macs face and feels instantly like scum.

He sighs, "Mac I'm sorry but that's just ridiculous, no one thinks your easy and I'm positive if anyone said that Dick and like half a dozen other people including everyone in this room, V and Logan would put them in the ground."

He honestly would feel bad for anyone who tried to fuck with Mac right now. Dick, Logan and Veronica weren't exactly the most _stable_ people he knew.

"So how are you getting past Veronica for this little adventure?"

"Fire escape." She tells him simply and he starts laughing again.

"Wallace this is serious I am freaking out here. What if everything goes really badly?"

"Mac if he quit sex quest for you, you don't have anything to worry about. I've seen the look on his face after he's been with you. He likes you."

"Yeah I know were good together for the sex stuff it's all the other stuff I'm worried about."

"What other stuff?"

"Like if I should hold his hand or what the hell we should talk about or if I even know anything about him other than what he likes in bed." He watches as Mac lies face down on the floor near Piz, "I am going to be the worst girlfriend ever."

He can't even imagine the ludicrous ideas running through her head. Honestly he thinks Dick has more to worry about in the actual relationship department. Has he ever even had a proper girlfriend before? One that apparently liked him for reasons beyond what his net worth was or what he kept in his pants?


	26. Logan asks someone out

**Logan asks someone out**

* * *

"Its going to be a disaster." Dick tells him for_ god_ it had to be the eighteenth time so far.

"It's not." He replies.

Again.

He knows that Dick came over for some sort of brotherly thumbs up, some encouragement that he wasn't completely going to fuck everything up but so far he hasn't _actually _told him what was going to be a disaster.

He had however chosen the avatar Mac always uses to lay waste to them both.

He knows its about Mac.

Not just because he knows Dick but also because Pete let him in on the gossip.

He hates how much he enjoys that shit. He blames Trina and Lily. They had ruined him for life.

Pete had told him that Dick had basically told the Pi Sig's that he had better things to do with his time than try and fuck girls for points. He'd thrown a couple hundreds down on the table and sped off into the night. He didn't know what the money was for but it sounded pretty bad ass, and totally Dick.

That could really only mean one thing. Dick had finally sorted out that Mac was his girlfriend, had been for a while.

Pete had also let him in on the fact that he hasn't spent a single night at the house in a solid month.

He kills Dick.

Again.

"Did you want to actually tell me what your freaking out about or should I just guess?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"No. You grabbed a beer from the fridge and just started playing Soul Calibur. Badly might I add."

"Then how do you know it isn't going to be a disaster?"

"Because I'm smart and took an educated guess."

Dick narrows his eyes at him and empties his beer, he sets it down too hard on the coffee table and fixes him with another glare, "fine than smart ass what am I freaking out about?"

"That you quit sex quest for Mac?"

Dick blinks at him a couple of times before he opens his mouth, "how did you know that?"

"I have my sources."

"It's Pete right? That gossipy bitch, he's as bad as you. I swear he either wants to marry Mac or he wants me too."

Logan is fairly certain that Pete does not have any interest in Mac like that.

"Also a couple of Kappas asked me if it was true that you had a girlfriend. Like a good and proper girlfriend."

It seemed to him that the rest of the Greek system had a pool going on as to if the rumour's were true.

"What did you say?"

"I told them I wasn't your god damn keeper."

Which was a lot less true than he'd like.

"She doesn't know I quit it for her." He tells the controller and god is Dick bashful about this?

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't know man it kinda feels like I shouldn't have too. Like she should just know that I wouldn't do that to her."

He can understand just wanting a girlfriend to believe that you weren't a piece of shit by default.

"I'm sure she knows man."

Dicks smile is soft and he's not sure he had ever seen a soft expression pass Dicks face until Mac came along. Its a nice thing.

"So what is this huge disastrous thing if it's not telling Mac you like her?"

"Were going on a date on Saturday."

"A date? You're freaking out because of a date?"

"Not **a** date, dip shit, **first** date."

"Dude it'll be fine." He waves it off and starts another round which Dick instantly pauses.

"I don't know what to do. She'll want to talk about stuff, I don't know what to talk about, she's going to think I'm stupid."

"She's not going to think your stupid."

Oh my god this is fucking hilarious. He is going to call Wallace the second Dick leaves. Or maybe when he goes to the bathroom he's not sure he can wait.

"She is."

"She doesn't think your stupid Dick." He sighs. Its true. He's positive that Mac doesn't think he's stupid. If she thinks anything like that she probably just thinks he's lazy. Dick has a very specific knowledge, he knows the market and business crap without even trying. In fact he's had Dick explain economic concepts to him before. He always does it with vulgar points of reference but it always makes perfect sense after.

Dick doesn't look convinced but he pushes passed it to the apparent plethora of topics he's freaking the fuck out about.

"Why are we seeing a sequel is this some kind of test?! Am I supposed to go out and see the first one? She said it didn't matter but I bet it does. And she seems to really like this movie what if I don't like it? Are we done forever if I don't like it? It's a test. Its got to be a test that's how girls work right?"

Wow.

"What are you doing on your date man?"

"Were going to go see Evil Dead 2 down town."

"_Sweet_ in the theatre?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay A. She's right you don't need to see the first one B. Your going to like the movie. And C. What time is it?"

"No. No way. You are _not_ going." Dick stands up quickly the controller crashing to the floor.

He starts pacing the length of the length of the living room.

"Oh god. Were going to a movie that she actually wants me to like. That means I can't feel her up doesn't it. What if she wears a skirt am I still not supposed to? Am I supposed to actually pay attention!"

He can't believe how concerned Dick is about this whole thing. God he must really really like Mac to not want to fuck it up this badly.

"Dick it'll be fine."

Dick stops dead in the middle of his pace, "oh my god."

"What?"

"Were not going to have sex are we?" He asks seriously.

"No Dick, we've talked about this I just don't feel that way about you."

"Logan! I'm serious!" He flops backwards over the couch his head barely missing the coffee table. Logan pushes the coffee table further away from the couch, he hates how he held his breath when he thought Dick was going to smash his head. Seriously when did he become a mother?

"You've had sex with her before it's not a big deal man."

"It is a big deal."

"How?" He asks leaning back against the arm of the chair looking at his upside down best friend.

"If I try something she's going to think I think she's a tramp or somethin'."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Think she's a tramp?"

Dick sits up so quickly that the couch rocks a little as he rights himself, "Of course I don't. I'd never. It's just I want to like respect her and junk." he shrugs like it's not a big deal and it wouldn't be if he was anyone else. Dick Casablancas wanting to actually respect a girl, not just make her think he respects her. Two very different things. One of which Dick was occasional master of.

"Then don't have sex with her."

Dick looked appalled at the very idea and he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. It was like the idea physically pained him.

"What if she thinks I'm not interested any more? What if me not making a move makes her think I've decided that dating her isn't worth the effort? God girls or so hard."

"Only the ones you pay extra for." Logan bites back a smile and is pleased to see that Dick's mood has lightened at least a little with his hermaphrodite joke.

"I really like her Logan." he whispers looking at his hands and the whole sight just warms everything in him. A world where Dick can find that is a world that Logan could have faith in.

"I know."

Dick coughs nervously and gets up from the couch, "I have to go...you're sure I don't need to see Evil Dead?"

"I'm sure man. It'll be fine."

Dick rubs the back of his neck nervously but nods and leaves the suite claiming that he has homework to do. Logan can see the time, he knows that Dick is on his way to climb in through Mac's bedroom window.

The second the door is closed he's on the phone.

_"Hey so I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie this weekend?"_

_"That's funny I was going to ask you the same thing."_ Wallace laughs on the other end.

He knows that he _shouldn't _spy on them but god he really wants to and he's so glad that Wallace is on board as well. It'll feel less creepy if he has company.


	27. Mac wears her good stockings

**Mac wears her good stockings**

* * *

The movie starts at midnight.

His car will be outside at eleven.

Its nine thirty.

She's gone to bed early due to a combination of fake illness and actual stress induced sickness.

She's taken a shower all ready. Something Veronica had suggested would make her feel better and now she is desperately trying to dry her hair without her hair dryer.

She has too much god damn hair.

She has an hour and a half but she's sure it will never get dry. She should just cut it all off.

Sinead looked good she might be able to pull it off.

Then again buzzing her hair during sex quest? When just last year girls were getting raped and buzzed? Probably not the greatest of ideas.

Okay she'd just go out there in her PJs and claim she couldn't sleep with wet hair and blow dry the fucker.

She puts her hand on the doorknob and holds her breath.

She can still hear the TV and the slight movements of Veronica.

Or she could just suck it up and keep towel drying...

Yeah. That.

She doesn't want to wreck everything just because she wants her blow dryer.

She wants this to go right.

She just really wants this.

She spends a good hour trying to dry her hair and is relatively pleased with the results and then spends almost all of the last half hour trying to get the garters to fasten around the beautiful silk stockings he'd bought her.

_Eleven o'clock._

It's not his truck and she's a little sad about it because she kind of loves the way it smells like surf wax.

It's the sports car. A two-seater of a thing that doesn't lend itself very well to car sex. Which she thinks is just ridiculous, what is the point of it if you can't really have sex in it.

_Wow when did that happen? Its point is obviously to get from a to b very fast Mackenzie._

She grabs her purse and carefully let's herself out of the window, she'll never forgive herself if she rips the stockings.

She makes it all the way down the fire escape and she can't believe that Dick has done that twice a day all month. Man he is in better shape than she thought, that cardio on top of all the sex and surfing?

Looking both ways she crosses the street and gets in the car.

"Hey..." She smiles nervously at him and she feels ridiculous. Wallace is right she has nothing to be worried about. She's had very uncomfortable sex with Dick in this car for crying out loud she had nothing to worry about.

But her heart was a caged bird in her chest and her palms felt too warm.

"Hey..." He returns and she smiles softly at him because he looks nervous too, "Are those?" He puts his hand on her leg and his heavy hand runs up her leg and under her skirt.

She bites her lip as his hand reaches the top of her stocking, his fingers pressing softly into her skin, running across her skin until he finds the strap.

"_Fuck Mac_ that's not fair." He grumbles pulling his hand away and starting the car back up.

"I thought you'd like them." She grumbles in return crossing her arms. _Wow this is going real well._ Obviously they are just not made to date maybe they should just fuck in the car and leave it at that. She looks at him and her insides hurt. She can't go back. It's forward or nothing now.

"Of course I like them but it's going to be _really hard_ not touching you during the movie." He sighs unhappily and it brings a smile to her face, "I thought you wanted me to like the movie?"

"I do."

"Then maybe you should have worn something less hot? Seriously Mac fucking smoking." They drive off in silence for a little while and she's trying not to stare at him but he's like a magnet.

Why is this so hard? Why is this, just sitting in a car with him absolute torture when she'd been braisen and wanton before? It wasn't like she was some blushing virgin Dick had taken for the extra points? Hell he wasn't even playing this year. For her. This should be easy, this should be just as natural as having sex with him had become.

"Dick..."

"Yeah?"

"Pull over."

He does so and looks at her worried. God he's worried. He doesn't want to feel her up during the movie, he wants to focus on it because she told him he'd like it...he likes her.

He really likes her.

"What's the matter? Did I fuck it up already? Seriously? But I was being good_ I swear_."

She looks at him and he looks really good. Did he brush his hair?

She undoes her seatbelt and then opens the car door.

"Mac?" He calls out after her as she walks out into the night.

Into the park.

Grumbling she can hear him get out and go after her.

"If you want to call off the date you could just say so instead of just getting out of the damn car I'd drive you home I'm not that much of a dick.._.well not to you_."

She leans against a tree and waits for him to catch up.

"What's going on here Mac?" He asks and she watches him bite his lip as she leans down and pulls her underwear down, she steps out of them and tosses them at Dick.

He catches then easily and stuffs them in his pocket like it was the most natural thing in the world, which maybe it is. More natural than going on a date at least, "I thought this wasn't about fucking outside Mac? I thought this was about being in an actual_ relationship_?"

"Why can't it be both?" She smiles nervously at him, "I just...I want this to work and I'm so stupid nervous and I thought maybe if we had sex first it would seem easier..." She looks away from him down at her legs. Running her fingers over the silk of the stockings nervously.

"Cindy..." Her name is soft. Too soft and it just wrecks her, it's this super intimate sound that reminds her of softly panting breath and the taste of his skin.

"I'm not good at this Dick." She looks up at him, "I'm kind of terrible at it, stuff with Max? Totally my fault...its always me, I don't know how to do this." She gestures between them and he's watching her carefully like he's afraid he's going to miss a que.

"I don't know how to do this either Mac." He tells her, "I just...I don't want to fuck this up with you because I actually care about you and shit."

"Dick..." She opens her mouth to tell him she actually cares about him too but he seems to be on some sort of roll like his body is trying to push out all the emotion at once.

Like he's allergic.

"I haven't slept in my own bed in a month Mac, not just because the sex is fucking amazing but because the idea of not sleeping with you is just...it's just...its wrong. It kind of actually hurts." He tells her quickly, "the sex is great but I miss the weight of your body in the bed when you're not there, the way your stupid hair smells and just laying next to you... so we are doing this." He tells her firmly reaching out and grabbing her arm.

She yelps as he picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder. It's not an unfamiliar position to find herself in and she rests against his body breathing in the smell of him.

"I miss it too." She tells him quietly as he opens the passenger door. He places her carefully into the car and leans in to do up her seatbelt.

"Miss what?"

"You, when you're not around." She tells him closing her eyes tight and holding her breath waiting for something bad to happen.

He kisses her and the feeling fills her up, eyes snapping open.

_This is totally going to work._

_She'll make it work._

She watches him close her door and walk around the car and get back in.

"If we're not going to have sex can I have my panties back?"

"Absolutely not."


	28. Veronica goes to the movies

**Veronica goes to the movies**

* * *

She buys a single ticket to Evil Dead 2.

She had been planning on taking Mac as a surprise, I'm sorry I'm such a noisy bitch sometimes please tell me who you're dating, girls night of sorts.

But Mac had gotten sick after dinner and disappeared into her room to wait out the sickness. She didn't have it in her to bug her, she had looked so pale and so miserable that she had called Wallace instead.

Who had plans already.

She had looked long and hard at Logan's number before ultimately chickening out and deciding to go by herself.

It wasn't like it would be the first time she'd been to a movie alone before.

After Lily's murder and before Wallace she had done practically everything alone.

She stood at the concession stand and remembered just how much this pirah shit had sucked. She has already turned to tell Wallace or Mac about the obvious adulterer at the counter like three times.

Either that girl was blind or he had told that fresh-faced girl that he was divorced or widowed. Shed like to believe that but he held none of the signs.

God she missed her friends. Shed grown used to the presence of people again. The warmth of an arm around her shoulders of techno babble in her ear, someone around to tell her she wasn't on the job and to focus on enjoying the movie.

In fact she can practically hear Mac.

She looks around the lobby out of habit. Years of pi work kicking into gear.

Mac.

Mac is walking back from the bar two bottles of beer in her hands, a smile on her face in a way looks like she is going to throw up.

nervous.

She however can feel the bile come up her throat when the blonde man she's with takes a beer from her and leans down to kiss her chastely on the forehead.

He pushes some blonde hair out of his face and she sees red.

Dick Casablancas.

That is absolutely one hundred percent Casablancas!

She feels a moment of vindication, her gut was right, before that feeling twisted into outrage.

How dare he. In her house...apartment whatever.

She checked her purse for Mr. Sparky and pushed her way through the crowd towards them, towards sweet innocent Mac and the dastardly Dick out to claim her points!

What he wanted to finish off where his brother had left off?

He wanted to tear her down after she'd spent so much of herself getting back to where she was?

It boiled her blood.

She watched Dick take her hand, wiggle his fingers between hers and lead her across the lobby, further from her and the noise. What was he going to try to get some right there in the lobby? She wouldn't put it passed Dick, she'd known him for years, they'd played soccer together.

What kind of spell had he placed over Mac to allow for this? When all she could feel when she saw them was wet hair and cold skin wrapped scared around her neck.

"I'll kill him." She hisses and a pair of arms wrap around her and pick her up.

Mr. Sparky falls to the popcorn littered carpet, she sends he knee into her abductors stomach and watches with wide eyes as Wallace bends down and picks up Mr. Sparky.

"Wallace..." she yelps in surprise.

"Geeze girl do you have to cause a scene everywhere you go?" Wallace asks a smile on his face as she's carried out of the theatre.

"We have to go back!" She yells pointing deep within the theatre, "It's Dick!"

"Yeah everyone knows Bobcat." Someone pats her on the leg.

She sags, Logan, no one else would dare call her bobcat.

Wait!

Everyone?

"Everyone?" She asks Logan bends to put her down on the side walk outside the theatre.

"Yeah..." Logan smiles sheepishly.

She points angrily at Wallace, "So when I was working out theories with you...you knew?!"

"Yeah..."

"How could you not tell me? That _so_ goes against the BFF code!"

"I'm sorry, did you want you're friendship bracelet back?"

She scrunches up her face, how long have they all been laughing at her? That all her training and her internship with the FBI and everything and she hadn't been able to figure out that it was Dick?

That Dick was the guy who snuck into their apartment every night...

That the inconsiderate frat boy...

God he even drank his coffee the right way, more cream than coffee.

And he liked those stupid imported beers that had littered their recycling.

The fact that she knows what Dick sounds like during sex smacks her in the stomach.

"Oh I'm going to be sick." She pushes her hands against her mouth.

"Don't be such a drama queen Veronica, it's not that bad." Logan tells her and that all well and good for him!

He doesn't have the sound of Dick's orgasm smashing against all the parts of her brain.

She drops to her knees and empties her stomach of those chicken fingers she had for dinner. Right into the gutter.

"Veronica..." Wallace is down on the ground next to her holding her hair back, his voice soft and worried.

"It's wrong." she tells them brushing at her mouth violently.

"It's not your place to decide that Veronica, they really like each other." Logan holds out a piece of juice fruit and she reluctantly takes it.

"It's true V, I totally thought it was just some summer fling thing but they are actually really adorable."

Wallace and Logan launch into the pg-13 version of Mac and Dick's summer all the way up to them both worrying over there first really date.

She didn't like it...but it was cute.

"Why didn't she tell me?" She asks quietly but she's already worried she knows the answer. She's ashamed or worried of what she'll think or say or do...after all she was all set to publicly assault the boy.

"Why didn't you ask her?" Logan asks and it catches her off guard but she finds the answer pretty quickly. Because no one ever tells her things when she asks. She always has to dig deep and catch them in a lie. It is the biggest lesson she's probably ever learnt and she knows that makes her damaged but that's her.

Some friends she and Mac make...Mac's too afraid to offer up and she's too afraid to ask.

Poster children for communication they are.

"Wait. What are you two doing here?" she points between them narrowing her eyes and waiting for an answer.

"We're here to spy on them. obviously." Wallace supplies a smile pulling across his face, "Wanna join?"

"Of course I do...but if he does something I don't approve of I am jumping over those seats and tasing him right in the balls." She walks back in to the theatre and they manage to find three seats several rows back from Mac and Dick and Wallace is smart enough to sit between her and Logan. She's not sure if he thinks they'll get in a fight and draw attention to them or that they'll make out.

Honestly with her and Logan both are equally as likely.


	29. Dick really gets it

**Dick really gets it**

* * *

He bought the tickets.

She bought the beer. It wad kind of hot just seeing her flash her fake with such a ridiculous amount of confidence.

It was however weird not flashing cash around in order to impress his date.

He held her hand and she picked seats in about the middle, she thinks the sound is better. He wouldn't know he's a back of the theatre blowjob kind of movie goer.

She could tell him that five minutes into every movie a tiny elephant sits down on the stage in a wingback puts on some reading glasses and narrates the movie and he wouldn't know for sure if she was lying or not.

He didn't buy popcorn. He bought her some red vines and has taken away any possible reason she could have for putting her hand in his lap.

He's sure she would like the thrill of getting off around all these people and she's already tried to have a quickie with him so if this is going to be a real date then he obviously has to be the one to say no and put shit on lock down.

Which is super weird but looking across at her a red vine hanging from her mouth as she answers a trivia question on the screen he knows its worth it.

He does however make a mental note to go to he theatre with her again, later when he's not trying to prove that they can be a couple without having sex.

She makes him a man and she is not something he is willing to let go of.

He smiles softly at her as the lights go down, his fingers pushing her hair softly behind her ear.

Her skin is hot.

Actually its burning up.

He puts the back of his hand to her forehead.

He's pretty sure that is too hot.

"What are you doing?" She whispers turning to him, "the movies starting.

"You're really hot."

"Thanks? Watch the movie and maybe if your good I'll show you how clean the girls bathroom is." She smirks and fuck he'd love to take her up on that.

"Hey." Dick leans across Mac to the older woman beside her, "you look like a mom does she have a fever?"

"What?" The woman hisses and he doesn't understand what the big deal is he didn't say grandmother or that she looked fat.

He turns Macs face to the women, "does she have a fever I cant tell."

Mac pushes his hands away with a force he's not prepared for.

"I'm so sorry." She tells the women before turning back to him.

She looks pissed which is ridiculous he's trying to be good, he's worried for her health and everything.

She grabs him by the shirt collar and pulls him close. She smells like licorice and looks fucking great. The heat of her skin putting a flush into her face that he loves.

"I am fine Dick. Its sweet," she practically grinds out the word, "but I am not sick. Okay?" She lifts her eyebrow at him and her voice is quiet and dark and she is fucking serious.

He closes the small distance between them and kisses her, his arm around the back of her seat his hand on the edge of her skirt.

He pulls away as she bites down to deepen the kiss, her fingers in his hair.

He sits down properly in his seat.

"Dick..." her voice has that fluttery quality it sometimes gets when she really really wants him.

_He loves that sound._

"Shhh the movies started."

She bites back a smile and turns back to the movie.

* * *

Ok so the movie is awesome!

And Mac is beyond cute, she keeps looking at him, realising she's looking at him and tries to focus in the screen again. He's pretty sure no ones ever paid that much attention to him in his life.

It feels kind of warm.

He holds her hand and enjoys how grounded he feels by her touch.

He's thought he understood why his brother was so in to her for a while now.

The two smartest people he knew clinging to each other like a life-preserver. She was cute and funny and had a touch of that dark humour Cass had always loved.

If they had ever managed to have sex he'd add that to the list because _fuck_ the things she could do were just..._yeah_...

The longer he knew her the closer he felt he got to the heart of the thing, to his brother. Because if he was tail spinning he'd want her there this huge thing that made everything worth it. That kept him human.

He'd want her around all the time.

_He_ wanted her around all the time.

He leans down and whispers, "hey..."

"Uh huh?" She returns quietly turning to look at him. Eyes bright mouth wet. He is positive that she is the best thing he's ever done.

He presses his mouth against hers a hand in her hair and the other at the edge of her skirt. The soft silky stockings seem to force his hand under the hem.

Her hands are in his shirt pulling him as close as the theatre seats will allow.

His fingers hit skin as she pulls away.

"I could always _lend_ you the movie." She puffs and he nods taking her hand and pulling her out of the theatre.

* * *

His heart is slamming across his body, he just wants to touch her.

Wants to hold her hand, fingers locked and have her breath on his skin.

They get in the car and he peels off the second her seatbelt clicks.

"Where are we going?" She asks and his eyes are drawn to the slow movements of her legs, rubbing against each other.

"My place." He tells her switching gears and pressing her body back into the seat with the speed.

He wants to hear her say his name.

That and he feels like climbing a fire escape with the hard on he's sporting for her will be troublesome. Especially with her above him and a perfect view up her skirt.

A hand goes to her leg and her hand is on top of his, moving his hand slowly up her leg and down onto her inner thigh.

She's an oven and the heat of her is washing across him and _fuck_.

He parks the car at an odd angle in the middle of the driveway and pulls her out of the car.

He keeps tugging on her hand. She's too damn slow.

He stops on the porch and pulls her up into his arms and she makes a squeal of surprise. His hand on her ass to keep her skirt doesn't provide a show for his brothers he opens the door. Her weight on his shoulder like this is so familiar.

"How was your..." Pete stops mid question as he rounds the corner, "I can't tell if this means it went well or not." Dick rolls his eyes and pushes him easily aside.

"It was good." Mac tells Pete as he climbs the stairs, "maybe next time we'll even make it all the way to the end of the movie."

Next time. He'd like that.


	30. Logan talks about love and unicorns

**Logan talks about love...and unicorns**

* * *

He expected some fumbling and hand holding, some like junior high date action where they're both too nervous to really talk to each other. Well junior high for regular people not junior high for Dick.

He's fairly certain Dick has never had a regular date before. One that wasn't about trying to get laid, well not about immediately getting laid.

In fact the more he watched them the more he realized he seemed to be trying very hard _not_ to get laid.

Which was actually pretty sweet.

He'd look away as soon as they started kissing thou. He knew they'd done more than that, that they had done stuff enough to break a lamp and create those claw marks in his besties back but seeing it was just not something he wanted to actually have burned into his brain.

He was watching Veronica through the safe wall of Wallace. She looked good. She always looked good. Even when she was a crying broken mess she was still beautiful. The distaste on her face a comfortable thing. Something he'd seen on her a million times.

Something had happened over the summer he was sure because it had been a long time since he'd seen her with that kind of resolve. A purpose. Something that went beyond the case she was working on. Something more permanent, lasting.

Something had changed Veronicas life during the summer and she was keeping it close to the chest.

This was Neptune. Everyone had a secret and she was trying to distract from her own by pulling everyone's focus onto Mac and Dicks secret.

Panic swept across her face and she almost launched herself across Wallace towards him and the aisle.

He turns to the aisle to see Dick rushing out with Mac hurrying behind, hand in hand a bright smile on her flushed face.

He looked up at the screen. They hadn't even gotten to _dead by dawn_.

_Fuck he owed Wallace ten __bucks_

He tries to keep Veronica in the theatre long enough to ensure that Dick and Mac have escaped. Something he knows he'll get flack for but since when is that new.

With pinching and hissed promises of violence Veronica manages to move Wallace and himself out into the street just in time to see Dicks sports car speed off into the night.

He'd bet frat house.

"Damn it!" Veronica yells into the night, fists up like the drama queen she pretends she isn't.

A glance at Wallace let's him know that he wishes they were back in the theater. He knows without a doubt that if they hadn't captured a Bobcat tonight they would have stayed to finish the movie.

He looks hard at Wallace trying to tell him that they can watch the movie later. That he has an in with the Neptune cinematheque.

He's not sure if he gets it. Dick would have but they've been communicating like that for years. Wallace is staring back at him and he's trying to figure out what the hell he means.

"Will you two stop eye fucking and help me out!" Her voice is a violent burst across the night.

"We weren't-"Wallace defends but Veronica is in no place for that.

"Yeah at best it was like eye second base." She's in even less of a place for that.

Wallace bites his lips to keep the smile down.

"This is serious! They could be out there-"

"Doing what they've done all summer without incident?" He offers but receives a glare in response, "seriously Veronica you need to cool it."

"Cool it! He'll destroy her." She returns and there's such a feeling behind it that he knows that she is seeing that crying scared girl left alone in a hotel room instead of the girl she's been trying so hard to replace that with.

"She could destroy him just as easily." He tells hers and he realizes he means it. No one would have that power over Dick like she could. The girl who he feared thought he was just a consolation prize.

"You got this?" Wallace asks but doesn't take his eyes off of Veronica.

"Yeah."

"You want me to stay?" He asks Veronica and she softens for a moment to look at Wallace.

"I'll be visiting you tomorrow about how horrible a friend you are Mr."

"You have that wrong, horrible informant. Great friend." He grabs Veronicas hand and presses his fingers through hers and leans in close to say something to her.

She rolls her eyes, "promise." She whispers and Wallace heads off towards the campus.

"So where did they go? The frat right?" She turns away from him to go break up the only relationship he had absolute faith in.

He steps forward and grabs her arm.

"Don't."

"I'm not going to leave her to him. To the wolf."

"She's safe with him."

"Bullshit. Its sex quest he'll take her points and drop her the second some pretty freshman walks by."

"He quit sex quest. And he hasn't looked at another girl for a while now."

Even since before he knew they were a thing. All summer Dick had barely looked at his bikini clad options. He had thought it weirs but had chalked it up to just Dicks family drama.

"He quit sex quest... It's probably a lie. He just lied to her. It's what con men do."

"He hasn't even told her Veronica. Please just leave them."

She looks down at his hand on her skin.

"Why do you want me to leave them so much? This goes above and beyond wingman duty Logan."

"This isn't about being Dicks wingman, I like them together Veronica. They give me hope..."

"Hope?" She tries to slide her wrist out of his grip, "hope for what?"

"The future? That not every relationship is as fucked up as my parents? Or Duncan's or yours. That people can respect and care about each out and really make it work."

"Logan... Respect? Really?"

"Yes. Veronica. He does. You haven't seen the look on his face when he's talking about her," which has become a rather frequent topic this past month, "he probably even loves her."

The resistance she's giving dies down.

"I didn't think Casablancas men knew_ how_ to love."

That's funny because he's pretty sure Casablanca's men _only_ knew how to love Mac.

"Their relationship is an anomaly, its weird and it probably shouldn't exist but its the most magical thing I've ever seen."

She sags and he knows he's won. At least for now, "they're a unicorn Veronica. Not even you could kill a unicorn."

She rolls her eyes but she's not pulling or twisting or even looking at him like he's grown an extra head. He's not the best debater but he had been saving the unicorn bit just for this, for her. Because a lot could be said about him but it couldn't be said that he didn't know her.

In fact he knew her too well.

That had always been the problem.

_Now Veronica_, the hardened burnt marshmallow of a girl, the jaded untrusting girl he loved was always at war with _Then Veronica. _The bright-eyed innocent girl who had made him a friendship bracelet and demanded he wear it until it fell off (which he had done), the girl who had been smart and soft and thought the world was better than it was.

_Then Veronica_ had been a best friend a ray of sunshine in a dark time.

_Now Veronica_ had been the love of his life, a pillar of forced strength when he had needed it.

"So what are you doing now?" He asks sliding his hand down her wrist to grasp her fingers.

Still the warmth he remembers.

"I didn't have any plans other than seeing Ash cut off his own hand..." She's biting her lip like she is trying very hard to make a decision.

"Oh well I just so happen to have that movie at my place if you wanted to..."

"Logan..."

That's the bad Logan. He knows the difference. That's the we aren't dating and you have no right to do that any more but I can't quite be mad at you sound.

He's heard it a lot.

"Veronica..."

"I... I mean..." She looks up at him and he tries his best to look pathetic. Harmless. Totally friends only. Anything he thinks might make her say yes.

Because honestly he misses her company more than anything. Well he misses the feel of her skin and the taste of her mouth and the smell of her hair. Of the weight of her next to him. But those are all things he knows will fade with time. Things that can be replaced by other senses. That he could love again. Maybe not as hard and hot and wholly as he loved her but something good.

Her friendship he'd never been able to replace.

"I miss you, you know."

"What exactly do you miss?"

She must be so sure that this is a boyfriend girlfriend thing.

"You're awful commentary during movies. I can't watch The Fog without hearing your voice call out _Ah there be the cursed Black __Pearl_. Seriously every time."

"Wait. Wait wait wait." She pulls her hand from his to hold them up in mock surrender, "please tell me you have not watched the remake more than once."

"I may have..." He starts slowly towards his car and is happy to see her follow him.

"But it is soo _bad."_

_"_It's not that bad."

"Not that bad!? Okay we are going to go watch the original amazing The Fog and then we'll watch that piece of crap and you can tell me again just how _not bad _it is."

She gets into his car and he tries to hide his smile as he takes them back to the grande.

* * *

He's woken up by rough frantic knocking on the door.

Pushing himself up from the couch he stumbles a little and knocks some bottles from the coffee table to the floor.

The menu for the fog remake cycling on the TV. His shoe gets caught in the strap of Veronicas purse.

He looks back at his almost closed bedroom door. She's in there probably dead asleep.

She had stayed the night, they had made it a whole night without long dramatic glances and he was more than a little proud because if he couldn't have her in his life...yeah well he'd rather have her friendship than nothing at all.

He'd lived the summer in a Veronica vacuum and he knew it wasn't for him.

He reaches out to grab the door handle when the door burst open.

Dick.

He still has his key card? He should probably get that back...or not whatever.

Wait shouldn't he be at the frat house wrapped up in the arms of his girlfriend?

Why did he look like hell.

"Dick what's wrong?"

Dick walks past him into the main room and starts to pace the length.

"Okay so I suck at dates."

He realizes watching him pace the room and rake his hair that he isn't supposed to know that the date went fine.

"I'm sure it's not that big a deal man. What happened?"

"We didn't even finish the movie. We just kinda made out a little and left to go have sex."

He must be forgetting that that would be a win normally because he looks like he's going to have a panic attack.

"Okay... What's the problem exactly?" He notices the bedroom door open just a little bit more.

He's surprised she doesn't come out and get some popcorn.

"We weren't supposed to have sex. She's going to think its just about the sex."

"Which it's not." He clarity's for Veronica.

"Course it's not. Its...I..." Everything in the blonde just drops, "Logan?"

"Uh yeah..."

Dick takes a deep stuttering breath before he starts up again, "okay this is going to sound really stupid but... what does love feel like?"

Dick is finding the floor insanely interesting because he will not meet his eyes.

This is possibly the funniest saddest thing he's ever heard him say.

"What?" He looks over at the space between his door and the frame. He can see Veronica standing there and she is going to hate herself later because she looks like an absolute marshmallow.

"You heard me."

"Dick..."

"Just tell me so I'll know if that's what this is."

"I don't know Dick its different for everyone I guess. Sometimes its this thing that is just so big and hot and scary you think its going to burn you alive but you know the second its gone that you'll be cold forever without it."

"Is that what it was like with Veronica?"

He chokes a little on some spit.

"Sometimes...at first when we were in high school yah absolutely. It's this big important thing that makes you raw and exposed and so easily broken. It pulled everything up to the surface. But it mellowed into this kind of manageable thing. This important piece of myself that was always for her."

Is_ always for __her_

"I don't know what to say Dick. You just hurt when they hurt and you want to do everything you can to make it better, to make the world better for them." He shrugs but he feels kind of raw because she's right fucking there looking at him and they've always been shit at the vocalization of feelings.

"I just...I think I love her. When we weren't together it was the most miserable thing. I just missed the weight of her next to me. You know?"

"Yeah I know."

"And she's just so much better off without me. I just know it. She's too smart and nice and god she's funny. She made a penis joke the other day. It was great." The look all over him just softens the stress seems to momentarily melt away, "and she deserves someone so much better than me. I just don't want her notice that she can do so much better than me. You know?"

"Yeah I know."

The thing of it was Veronica frequently noticed that she was better than him.

"What if she doesn't love me back?"

"Then it'll hurt but you'll be her friend anyway because a world were you have her as a friend is better than a world where you don't have her at all."

"You sure..."

"Yes."

"Is that why you're trying to be friends with Ronnie..."

He bites the inside of his mouth and looks at Dick, "yes."

Dicks phone goes off and he pulls it out of his pocket and swears, "Fuck I'm supposed be be getting some of those stupid vegan shakes for Mac. I gotta go before she leaves."

"You left her in the frat house?"

"It's not like they're going to start anything. They know she's my _girlfriend_. Fuck she's probably in the living room in my clothes playing halo. _Again_." He rolls his eyes and starts off.

He pauses at the door, "thanks Logan."

He smiles at him as he rushes out of the room.

The instant the front door is closed his bedroom door opens all the way.

Veronica is standing there looking at him like he's going to fall apart.

"I'm not going to fall apart Veronica. It's not a big deal I know you don't love me back and its fine. It'll be fine."

He's not all that sure that she ever loved him back. Not like he loved her. There were too many flaws in him for her and he knew it now after all this time.

"Is what you told him true."

He sighs he'd really hoped that they just wouldn't talk about it. At all. Ever.

"Yes..."

She sags against the door frame, "I promised that I wouldn't...but..." She holds out her hand for him.

Confused he takes it and she pulls him gently into the dark bedroom.

She closes the door behind him.

"I might maybe still love you too..."

"You what now? Could you repeat that Bobcat?"

"I. Still. Lo-"

He kisses her.

Hard and her response is immediate and is like falling in love with her all over again.

She's tugging at his clothes and he's pulling them towards the bed.

She jumps up into his arms and they tumble backwards and miss the bed by a good couple of feet.

He lands hard on his back the weight of her a blessed painful thing on his chest.

She pulls back quickly.

"You okay?!"

"I'm great now come here." He tugs on her soft hair and her mouth connects with his again.

He doesn't know how long she'll love him this time but he does know that it doesn't matter. Because right now she does and he's learned to not ask for more.


	31. Pete comes out

**Pete Comes Out**

* * *

Pete is finally starting to understand the Mac/Dick dynamic.

They love each other.

He's not sure how long they've loved each other but he figures probably for a good chunk of the summer. After all at that party that they hooked up at, Mac had several other offers, from guys a lot less abrasive than Dick.

So maybe they've always loved each other.

That must be a great feeling. He finds himself oddly jealous of Dick.

Not only does he love someone who loves him back but he cares more about Mac than he cares about the frat. Then again Dick has never seemed to have a problem with caring too much about anything.

"Did you want anything from the store?" Mac asks setting her phone back on the table.

She's sitting on the couch next to him playing Halo in Dicks sweater and just some leggings like this is her natural state. Like she has no intention of leaving and going back to her apartment and dealing with Veronica. Although really he can't blame her for that.

He's been waiting for the hammer to drop ever since the blonde found out about Tristan.

So far nothing.

Maybe he should get Dick to pick him up some backbone at the store. He must know where they keep it. He's the first pi to quit sex quest in like 75 years.

"Naw. So you and Dick huh?"

"Yep." She nods but her eyes are focused with a terrible intensity on her controller.

"So your really dating now and not just fucking."

"Uh...yeah." She seems kind of freaked out and he can understand that. After all it is Dick they're talking about, "its kind of weird."

"Because of his brother?"

She looks up at him surprised. The entire frat knew about Dicks dead murdering brother. It had completely wrecked Dick and the frat had tried to put him back together with beer and chicks and Chip used to spend a lot of time with him just waiting for him to be ready to talk about it.

What most of the frat didn't know was that Mac had previously dated said dead brother.

It had come out one night during the summer when a very drunk Dick was vomiting the entire contents of the basement bar out into an ice cream pail. Apparently it had been rather a rough visit with his father.

"I hadn't even really considered it... Sometimes I don't even remember that they came from the same place..." She looks back at the controller in her hands, pulling her legs up under her, folding in on herself, "Cassidy was just so smart and sweet and just so..."

She's looking for the right word and he's smart enough to keep his mouth shut when the only word he can think of is _crazy_.

She shrugs, "interesting I guess and Dick is different."

"Yeah no ones ever accused Dick of being smart."

"He's not stupid. He's just kind of lazy. But it's weird. He's abrasive and we don't have all that much in common but I just... I..."

"Love him?" He finishes for her and a flush flashes across her face and she seems to sink into Dicks sweater.

"Maybe."

He tries to bite back his laughter but she's just so cute and they are just so ridiculous.

"Shut up." She pushes at him playfully and it feels nice to talk about someone's love life and not have to hear about nailing someone.

Something must cross his face because she gets suddenly serious.

"You okay Pete?" She asks quietly.

He looks around the room, they are alone. Most everyone still asleep. It's just the two of them and he's fairly certainly that while Mac seems to be in a great mood that she hasn't actually been to sleep yet.

God bless noise cancelling headphones, because chances are they were louder than usual since they have to keep it on the down low at her place.

"I...I'm..." He takes a deep breath, telling Mac about Tristan and his preference isn't a big deal. It wasn't like he'd never told anyone before, his parents and sister knew, his back home bestie, the people in his anthro class obviously.

It was just the Greek system really he was keeping in the dark. Which he thought was kind of funny considering ancient Greece's stance on dude on dude.

"You can tell me Pete. If you're in trouble I know someone who can help."

_Veronica_ hilarious. He was trying to come out to her and she wanted to set him up with private eye.

"I have a boyfriend." He forces out the words and the look on her face shifts into this bursting happy thing and he's sure if vagina's did anything for him hers would be at the top of his list. Of course Dick would put him in traction but from what the entire frat had heard last night it would be worth it.

Her mouth opens to say something but the voice that blasts across his senses isn't hers.

"You have a _what!"_ Dicks voice is too loud. It's always too loud but now its a fucking klaxon and he can hear the rest of the house getting up to heed its call.

Mac turns to him, "calm down Dick."

"_Fuck_" he grumbles and hands her her vegan shake.

"_Dick_." She hisses and she stands to slap him in the chest, "there's nothing wrong with it."

He grabs her hands in one of his to stop her assault.

"I know there's nothing wrong with it." Mac seems to relax. He's positive that that wouldn't have been his response in high school or even last year.

Maybe he's just relieved that he knows for sure now that he's not hitting on Mac.

Several brothers come barrelling down the stairs.

Including Chip.

_Shit_

"What's going on."

Dick takes out his wallet and hands Chip a fifty, "You were right." He grumbles.

"So Pete came out..." The look on his face twists into something unpleasant, and he braces himself for the backlash.

Mac moves from Dick to stand between him and the frat brothers and its sweet but unnecessary.

"He came out to _you_?"

"He came out to Mac...I was in the hall." He returns.

Pete stands from the couch, dropping the controller onto the table with a clatter that pulls everyone's attention back to him.

"Is this going to be a problem?" He steps out away from Mac hoping to let her know that he doesn't need her to protect him, to help him pass his summer class, to get pass that last boss fight absolutely but this no.

He was from the mid west he could take whatever they had to say.

"Yeah." Chip tells him sliding past Mac into the living room.

He widens his stance and he can see Macs hands ball into fists.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. There isn't a points system for dudes." Chip tells him and his body goes slack.

"What?"

"There's no point system for dudes. For sex quest. Duh. What did you _think_ the problem was going to be?"

Its obvious what he thought the problem was going to be. But Chip is looking at him the same as he always has and the rest of the brothers are moving back to bed to nurse hangovers like this isn't a big deal.

Which holy fuck it isn't a big deal?

"We'll go over the point system today." Chip tells him moving towards the kitchen, "if were going to do this I'll need some coffee... Somebody kept the entire frat up last night." He throws a glare at Dick and Mac both of which flush slightly at the idea of having people hear them.

"Mac...take your stupid vegan shit upstairs I gotta...I'll be right there okay?"

"Uh sure..." She takes her shake and goes upstairs with no more than a bright smile and a wave goodbye.

They are standing alone in the living room and it looks like Dick is going to choke on the air.

"I'm..." He's rubbing the back of his neck like he's nervous or something, "sorry for being an ass." He tells him quietly before he heads upstairs without waiting for a response.

Maybe he doesn't need a response.

Dicks weird like that, he doesn't seem to care all that much about being forgiven. Maybe he doesn't think he deserves it.

_Actually._

He knows he doesn't think he deserves it.

_God._ Dick was quite a talker between bouts of vomit.

Chip comes back into the room with a mug full of coffee and the sex quest ledger.

"Look Chip I don't really think this is necessary. I don't really want to participate this year. I'm dating someone."

Chip makes a face and he has a feeling it's almost entirely due to the fact that he's in a relationship and not that there just happens to be two penises in it.

"Doesn't matter. We need to figure out a point system for dudes."

"You really want your legacy to be creating a point system for guys?"

Chip shrugs and pushes he ledger at him, "so boob points are out obviously."

God its going to be a_ long_ day.


	32. Mac says it first

**Mac says it first**

* * *

She doesn't want to leave.

Or rather she doesn't want to go back.

Or maybe it's that she wants him to come with her.

Because she sure as hell doesn't want to stay hiding in the frat forever.

She just kinda wants him around.

Pete was probably right.

She probably loved him.

She pulls the sleeves over her hands and tries to lose herself in the fabric of Dicks sweater. The smell of him, all sunshine and ocean and _good_.

Yeah.

She loved him.

It didn't have to make sense right. You could just love someone for all the little things it mounted up too. Sum of his parts and such. It didn't matter that he was kind of an ass and they didn't have all that much on common, that it would be hard to explain. To anyone. Herself and Dick included.

She just did.

She should probably tell him right? That's what people in love did.

Except what if he didn't say it back.

What if she said it and he just kinda blanked.

They'd only been on one date for Christ sakes. You don't say I love you after one date and not be crazy and get like restraining orders and new locks.

God did it even count as a date?

She couldn't say _I love __you_ after half a date!

Oh god.

Oh god oh god oh god.

And what was he doing?

She is in full-out panic attack when the door finally opens.

She turns to it quickly.

"I love you." She blurts out, eyes squeezed tight, nails in palm, stomach bottomless.

Just rip it off like a band-aid.

If he doesn't love her back it'd be good to know now before she got too invested. Before she had daydreams about living together so they wouldn't have to be quiet and they could sit on the couch and watch movies and not have to have Logan sit between them so that Veronica didn't freak out or catch on.

Oh crap she's already having those!

"Wha-" Dicks voice comes out in a breath and that sure as hell wasn't an _I love you __too_.

Or a_ me too_.

Or hell she'd even take a Han Solo _I __know_.

Nothing.

God, a painful sharp nothing.

She moves to grab her purse and starts stuffing her clothes into it. She can give it to Logan or something. She can mail back the sweater.

Yeah she'll mail it since she is _immediately_ leaving the country.

"Okay well this has been fun." She tells him and the words are thick and why won't this stupid skirt fit in her god damn bag, "if I'm ever in town again we can get together for old-times sake."

"What?"

"You know a good old-fashioned booty call. I know you know what they are. I've seen your phone there are like eight girls in there with the last name Booty call."

The skirt finally makes it into the purse and she moves for the door.

Dick is standing firmly in front of the door blocking her escape.

"Dick I can't leave if your standing in front of the door."

"Yeah I know its kinda the point." He tells her and takes the purse from her hands and tosses it across the room where it smashes into the lamp leaving them in the blueish light of the morning.

Great their _relationship_ had yet another casualty.

"I'm not the smart brother Cindy you need to give me _at least_ a full minute to form words."

The panic in her body is slowly draining but embarrassment is taking its place.

A long minute passes between them but she won't look at his face. Just at the wall of muscle that is his chest.

"Okay that's a minute."

"Yeah."

"A response of any kind would be appreciated."

"Did you really mean what you said about being a booty call?"

Oh that bodes well. He's making sure she's still open for his business before he answers? That's a no. That's got to be a no. That's a no but we can fuck on Thursdays.

_If this is Thursday this must be the Pi Sig house_.

Not that she thinks she can even go back to that. To just fucking and just feeling raw sexy time emotions and not that deeper thing that's been building for a while.

To have him want her to leave immediately after or leave himself.

God she thinks she'd die.

"I love you too, spaz."

That pulls her attention back up to his face.

He's not lying.

He's such a terrible liar.

"You love me."

"You love _me._" He returns and pulls her up into his arms moving away from the door.

She's dropped onto the bed and she tries to suppress a giggle but fails miserably and its okay because he just seems to light up with the sound.

He makes quick work of his clothes and to help things along she removes her leggings. She doesn't have to worry about underwear because she couldn't find them this morning.

Its like his bedroom eats her underwear or something. Or he's hiding them from her...

She has her hands on the hem of the sweater but he wraps his hands around hers.

"I thought we were going to fuck?" She asks looking at him with wide eyes as he settles between her spread legs.

"We're never _fucking_ again." He tells her firmly like this really really means something.

Whatever it means she's kind of lost. She thought they'd still...she thought they'd do it right now.

She wanted him right now.

_A lot._

She opens her mouth to protest but his mouth is on hers soft and sweet and warmth is spreading across her body. His hands are slowly pushing the sweater up as she lowers to the bed.

He's rubbing against her and she can't help but squirm under him impatiently.

_God just fuck her already_.

Can't he feel how much she wants it..._him_.

He must because when she moves her hips to force his length to rub against her she can feel him shutter and tense.

He pulls away from her mouth and before she can press the topic of sex his mouth is on her skin again. Soft bites and burning kisses across her chest and stomach.

He pulls the sweater up over her head but he doesn't pull it free and toss it across the room like it's very existence displeases him like usual.

Her arms are caught and twisted in the fabric above her head.

"Dick..."

"Mmm." He responds not looking away from her body, barely pulling his mouth away from the skin he's currently lavishing with attention.

She tugs at the sweater and squirms under him hoping he will get the point but what she finds is a knot in the sleeves. A very purposeful knot. He's done this on purpose.

"Dick..." She whines and hates the sound of it but she can feel him smile against her skin.

"Uh huh?" He asks before his mouth presses against a breast, hot burning wet mouth and she arches up into him.

"What are you..." Her voice gets garbled as his teeth graze across her forcing the question into the shape of a moan.

He pulls up away from her, on hands and knees above her and she expects him to look wolfish, predatory, playing with his food but he doesn't.

He looks open and bright and happy and his skin is flushed in that way she loves but almost never is awarded with.

"Trust me?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Good." He presses a kiss against her mouth fast and firm. He presses kisses against her neck and collar-bone and chest and she swears to god that he better fill her up with something right quick or she's going to completely lose her mind.

He's winding her up, kissing and licking and biting her skin like she's the best taste on the world and she just...she just wants...

His hips press down against her and the head of him dips into her before sliding back out.

"Fucking tease." She grumbles trying to push him back into her, the heels of her feet pressing against the backs of his legs.

He just laughs and the rumble of it vibrates across her body.

He does it again.

And she tries to press up against him to have him fill her up but he presses a hand against her hip to keep her pinned to the bed.

"Dick...Dick please."

She hates begging but this might be worse than him just pressed against her and not doing anything about it.

He does it again.

"Richard!" His name blasts out of her mouth and stops all movement, he looks at her with wide eyes, "Richard. I love you. Just. I _need_ you."

His smile turns soft and he pushes all the way into her, hips against hips filled and she makes a note to use his actual name when she really wants something.

She's not sure she'll remember that thou because he pumps into her and her mind goes to that beautiful fuzzy place.

Nails ripping at the fabric she's trapped in, her body rolling into him.

His moans in her ear and the wind up act he'd pulled on her push her quickly over the edge.

Incoherent sounds pushing passed her lips, head pressed back into the pillow, hips pressed up against his, legs wrapped around him trying to push him in deeper than is possible she comes, spots across her vision, heart erratic.

She's panting for air.

"I told you to trust me." His voice is rough and gravel against her ear and she hasn't realized what a good sound that was before.

She opens her mouth to say something but all that's coming out is her panting. She nods instead and smiling he starts to move in her again.

Okay she needs to touch him.

She really really needs to.

"Dick..."

His eyes drag across her to her mouth but he doesn't stop moving.

She tugs at the sweater and his smile brightens but he shakes his head.

"I like you this way."

"You like me _every way_." She counters and his smile falters as she twists her hips a little around him. A moan falls from his mouth.

"Richard..." She tries and the name is soft and desperate in her mouth and it must do something for him because she can feel him twitch.

She tries again, "Richard...please let me...touch..."

He leans back but doesn't dare remove himself from her as he unties the sleeves and pulls the sweater away from her body.

Her hands are instantly on him. Pressing into his skin roughly, digging into him and he's moaning at her touch.

These primal little things and the sound alone is driving her but paired with his thrusting she knows she's going to go again.

It's a roar of sound shortly after that she's only heard like twice before as he completely loses it. His fingers twisting in the sheets, she swears he's bruised her pelvis and she is absolutely all right with that because the twitching and the full wet warmth tips the scales and she's gone too.

He pulls out makes a mess of the sheets and her leg and flops down on the bed beside her an arm draped possessively across her, his fingers tracing slow little patterns against her hip as she comes down.

So much for not fucking...

She turns to look at him and he looks so soft and sweet and he loves her.

Oh god she's an idiot.

He didn't mean they weren't going to have sex. He meant that it wasn't a rough meaningless thing anymore. It hadn't been for a while but he was trying to assure her that it'd never be like that again.

Every time from now on would always mean something. Always mean that he loved her and that they were connected on some deep inside level.

God wasn't she supposed to be the smart one? He seemed to be constantly proving to her that he cared.

God she was a dick. She needed to do something back. Something non sexual.

She had to tell Veronica.

If Pete could tell the most sexist fraternity in the entire world that he was gay she could tell her best friend that she was dating Dick. That she loved him.

She could be brave.

For him.

She wiggled her fingers through his and turns to tell him.

"I'm going to...your asleep." She sighs and lifts herself up to maneuver the blankets up over them. She falls back into the bed and settles into his light embrace.

She'll tell him when they wake up. They'll go back to her apartment and go through the front door and everything and she'll just be like _Veronica I love you and your my best friend but I love Dick and were dating now and if you have a problem with that we just need to work it out._

Yeah.

It'll be totally fine.

She might even believe that as she falls asleep.


End file.
